Harry Potter et son ordre
by maugrei
Summary: Harry va commencer sa sixième année, mais il a du mal à se remettre de la mort de Sirius. Mais il va se passer une chose qui va l'aider à s'en remettre et va l'aider à devenir le grand sorcier qu'il doit être, il va recevoir son héritage! désolé, je m'éta
1. Chapter 1

Tout les personnage de ma fiction son emprunter à J.K ROWLING mise à part les protecteurs et certain animaux. Merci et bonne lecture

**HARRY POTTER ET SON ORDRE.**

1. _PEINE, REPRISE EN MAIN ET HERITAGE._

La vie était triste, morne et sans joie de vivre;telle était l'état du 4 privet drive c'est temps-ci. Un jeune homme de 16 ans châtain aux yeux verts avec un cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front était dans le même état. Son nom HARRY POTTER;il se santé tellement coupable d'être né tout simplement. A cause de lui ses parents était morts, ils s'était sacrifier pour _lui. _En quatrième année Cédric Diggory est mort et Voldemort est revenu à la vie; mais s'il n'avait pas empêcher Sirius et Rémus de tuer Peter Pettigrow, cela ne serait pas arriver. Maintenant son parrainSirius Black, est mort car il s'est laisser amener dans un piège tendu par Voldemort pour avoir une prophétie alors que son parrain et l'Ordre du Phœnix était partit à son secour.

Tout cela à cause de quoi ? Une prophétie qui a été faite avant ça naissance et qui dit que "_celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche...il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore...et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur de Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois "._Voilà comment en quelques minutes cela peut changertout un monde.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Harry était revenu de Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne et sûrement du monde. Depuis il ne cessait de ce morfondre dans sa chambre et ne descender même plus pour manger. Bizarrement la tante Pétunia lui apporté a manger et essayer d'être gentil avec lui en prenant un ton doux et en l'appelant Harry et non plus le monstre. Peut-être étaissent du à la confrontation entre les Dursley et les membres de l'Ordre. Il avait reçut une lettre de Ron.

_Cher Harry_

_J'espère que tu va bien et que t'est moldu te laisse tranquille. Nous somme au QG de l'Ordre en ce moment; le professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'on viendra bientôt te chercher. Harry ne culpabilise pas pour la mort de Sirius, c'est contre Lestrange et Voldemort qu'il faut en vouloir;un jour ils le payeront. Ah oui les jumeaux ont un succès fou avec leur magasin de farces et attrapes; je sens que Hermione et moi allons avoir du travail à poudlard avec leur nouveautés._

_A bientôt ton ami Ron_

_PS:Hermione devrait venir à la fin du mois._

Une lettre de Hermione

_Cher Harry_

_J'espère que les Dursley ne t'embête pas trop; avec la peur que leur a fait Maugrei ,il doivent te laisser en paix. Harry ne t'en veux pour ce qui est arrivé au département des mystères; il n'aurait pas voulu que tu sombre dans la peine à cause de lui . Sinon moi je suis à Nice en France avec mes parents jusqu'à la fin du mois après j'irai au QG de l'Ordre._

_Je t'embrasse Hermione._

Et une lettre du ministère

_cher Mr. Potter_

_Suite aux évènements qui ce sont passés au ministère à la fin du mois de juin et le retour officiel de vous-savez. Je tiens , moi Mr. Cornélius FUDGE ministre de la magie, au nom du ministère à vous faire mes plus sincères excuse pour les injures et les calomnies faites à vôtre égard . Ayant passer vos buses, dont vous recevrez les résultats pendant le mois de août, et étant un élève de deuxième cycle, vous pouvez désormais faire usage de la magie en-dehors de Poudlard. Nous tenons aussi ,encore suite aux évènements de juin et à une discussion avec Mr. dumbledore , à vous informez que nous innocentons Mr. Sirius Black;il recevra l'ordre de Merlin deuxième à titre postume et un dédommagement de 150 000 gallions . Etant décédé, il vous a nommé comme unique héritier mis à part une somme de 100 000 gallions de son coffre à la bank Gringott qui va à Mr. Rémus Lupin. Pour connaître vôtre héritage, veuillez contactez Maître DEVRISE notaire de la famille Black domicilier au 25 chemin de traverse._

_En vous renouvelant nos plus plate excuses et nos sincères condoléances , Mr. Cornélius Oswald Fudge ministre de la magie_.

Ces lettres remontèrent un peu le morale du ' Survivant ' mise a part celle du ministre de la magie qui avait innocenté Sirius trop tard mais d'un autre côté il lui resté Rémus et les gallions que lui avait légué Sirius lui feront le plus grand bien ,avec son statue de loup-garou on peut pas dire qu'il roule sur les gallions .Mais Rémus avait perdu son autre meilleur ami, comme son deuxième frère ,à cette pensée Harry retomba bien vite dans son chagrin . Heureusement il pouvait toujours compté sur Hedwige sa chouette et seule amie lorsqu' il rentrait chez les Dursley. Tout d'un coup il eu une grosse chute de morale qui n'était déjà pas bien haut et se demanda :

Pourquoi, pourquoi je n'apporte que mort et souffrance à ce qui m'entoure ? Pourquoi je dois tant souffrir ? Cria t'il.

"Tout simplement parce que tu est un très grand sorcier, mais il ne peut y avoir de victoire sans perte . Il faut savoir ce relever après la douleur car ce n'est que le début de la guerre. La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille et ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort. Tu doit vivre et lutter pour que les personne qui t'on donnés et te donneront leurs vies soit fière de toi" Dit une petite voix féminine dans sa tête.

tu as raison après tout, je ne doit pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort ! je vais me battre, je vais vivre et leur montré qu'ils ne sont pas morts pour rien ! je vais m'entraîné et vaincre pour que la paix revienne ! Dit Harry haut et fort.

"ça c'est bien dit et maintenant va prendre une bonne douche et un bon repas; après on verra." Dit la voie.

D'accord mais au faite, c'est qui cette voix dans ma tête ? Dit-il non pas suspicieux mais avec une certaine confiance.

"Je m'appelle MAÏNA et je suis la protectrice mentale de la famille POTTER . Pour tout t'expliquer, j'empêche ou neutralise toute attaque mentale sur toi par un ligilimens ou tout autres personnes et créatures. Mais je ne pouvait pas agir avant car il fallait que tu sois près et que je te juge apte à recevoir ton héritage. "

L'héritage;quelle héritage ? Demanda Harry étonné

"Ca c'est une surprise mais je peux dire que c'est le début de la renaissance de la grande et noble famille POTTER . Mais avant va prendre une douche et manger pour que tu sois près à recevoir ton héritage et devenir le nouveau chef de la famille POTTER. "

Aprés avoir était prendre une douche et bien manger ce qui surpris les Dursley de voir Harry a leur table, ce qui n'était pas le cas depuis qu'il était revenu. Mais ils reprirent vite les bonnes vieilles habitudes en lui lançant des petites remarques par si par là.

Tiens, il revient nous envahir à notre table celui là . Il pouvait pas rester sa chambre . Aboya l'oncle Vernon.

Si tu veux mon duddleynouchet, aujourd'hui on t'amènera à la fête foraine. S'exclama la tante Pétunia .

Et toi tu resteras dans ta chambre, interdiction de regardé la télé et je fermerai ta chambre à clé. Dit l'oncle Vernon en désignant Harry .

Harry ne répondit même pas , il manger tranquillement perdu dans ses pensés sans faire attention à ce que disait son oncle. Ni au regard moqueur de duddley.

Je me demande ce qu'est l'héritage des POTTER et quand est-ce que je le découvrirai ? Faut il que prévienne le professeur Dumbledore ? Pensa t'il .

" Patience maître harry ; vous découvrirai tout en temps voulu et non il ne vaut mieux pas prévenir le professeur Dumbledore maintenant car vôtre message pourrait être intercepté et ils connaîtrait l'endroit où vous allez partir . Seul les membres de la familles POTTER et quelques personne de confiance connaissent exactement l'endroit où on va partir. Mais ne vous inquiéter pas le professeur fait parti de ses personnes et rassuré vous il y a là bas des moyen très sûr pour amener des personnes que vous désirée faire venir ." Lui dit Maïna .

Tout d'un coup il fut ramener à la réalité par les remarque de l'oncle Vernon et une en particulier .

De toute façon plus besoin de demander ce qui fait la déchéance du pays, regarde tout ces choses ;en désignant harry; avec lui encore plus car c'est de famille. Regarde, son parrain est un meurtrier, lui il a un assassin au trousse , l'autre bande de rouquin qui détruise le salon de pauvre gens , les autres de la gare qui menace les gens et lui ne vaut guère mieux .Dit il avec dégoût.

La sans était trop ; Harry lui parla avec mépris et lui avoua ses quatre vérité.

Et vous ; vous croyez que vous valez mieux ? Toujours a calomnier sur les gens, la tante Pétunia tout le temps entrain d'espionner les voisins et après commérer, **vous **m'avez enfermée dans un placard a balais pendant onze ans , **vous **me frappiez pour le moindre prétexte ; il aura fallu qu'une personne de mon monde viennent me cherchée et m'amener à Poudlard pour connaître la joie d'avoir des personnes qui m'aime ainsi que d'avoir des amis, les meilleurs qui soit , c'est eux qui mon fait connaître le bonheur d'avoir une famille, les joies de noël en famille. Car c'est** eux **ma famille et pas vous, vous m' avez recueillit car vous y étiez obliger. Hurla t'il et sur ceux il tourna les talons et monta dans sa chambre .

Une fois dans sa chambre il s'allongea sur son lit pour essayé de se calmer . Ils les détestaient depuis toujours, c'était pour lui la pire famille que l'on puisse avoir. Tout d'un coup la tante Pétunia arriva dans la chambre de Harry et voulu lui parler.

Ha...Harry est ce que je peux te parler? Je doit te dire quelque chose d'important. Cela concerne ta mère et notre ancêtre . S'exclama la tante Pétunia.

D'accord ,répondit Harry un peu surpris.

Eh bien voilà, elle regarda par dessus son épaule s'il n'y avait personne qui les espionné et commença, notre ancêtre était une sorcière très puissante qui à bridé les pouvoirs ses descendant jusqu'à ce que sa digne héritière viennent au monde. Son nom était Helga Poufsouffle. Comme tu t'en doute, c'est ta mère qui a était son héritière et qui à put se servir de ses pouvoirs. Si je t'est si mal traité et j'en suis désolé maintenant, c'est parce que j'était jalouse que ce soit elle et pas moi . Elle avait l'air si joyeuse dans ton monde et nos parents était si content qu'elle soit une sorcière qu'ils m'ont délaissé après. Alors je me suis mis à haïr ton monde, la magie ,puis j'ai aussi haïe ta mère et qu'en tu est arriver; j'avait devant moi tout ce que je ne pouvais pas supporter. Après ce que tu nous a dit en-bas, j'ai réfléchi et je tiens à te présenter mes excuses pour ce qu'ont ta fait subir pendant si longtemps . Finnissat-elle .

Harry était stupéfer par c'est révélations et par le fait d'être un descendant de la grande Helga Poufsouffle, une des fondatrice de Poudlard. Une fois sortie de sa léthargie, il se demanda s'il pouvait lui pardonné mais après tout, elle est de sa famille quand même et la rancune n'est jamais bonne . Elle le regardait avec une mine inquiète en attendant sa réaction .

Fautes avouer et à moitié pardonner, dit-il en souriant, il faut oublier le passer et faire pour que l'avenir soit meilleur. Répond y t' il sagement en la prenant dans ses bras.

Merci ,lui dit elle en esquissant quelque larmes.

Puis elle se leva et se dirigea pour sortir quand Harry l'interpella .

Ah oui, je vais bientôt m'en aller et je ne pense pas revenir mais on ce reverra. Dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Très bien mais laisse nous un mot avant de partir et tu seras toujours le bienvenue ici. Je fait mon affaire de Vernon et Duddley . Répond y t'elle avant de partir .

Une demi-heure après Harry se leva et demanda :

Bien, une bonne chose de faîte. Quand partont nous Maïna ? La questionna t' il.

"On va partir maintenant, prépare tes affaires et laisse une lettre aux Dursley pour leur dire que tu part définitivement et de ne pas s'inquiéter ."

Aprés avoir écrit la lettre , fait sa valise en un coup de baguette et mis Hedwige dans sa cage, Harry demanda :

On y va comment parce que moi je ne sais pas transplaner ou faire un portoloin ? Demanda t'il.

"Il y a un liens entre l'endroit et les membres de la famille; il te suffit de te concentrer et de dire très fort dans ta tête ' A Godric Manoir l' héritage de mes aïeux. Maintenant que j'y pense, tu va découvrir là-bas t'as généalogie et à ce moment tu découvrira qui sont tes ancêtres , là est la surprise et cela t'expliquera peut-être pourquoi Voldemort ta choisie et pas Neville, si t'est prés on est partit. "

Je sens que la découverte va être surprenante mais allons y ! Dit il .

Il ce concentra et prenonssa dans sa tête ' A Godric Manoir l' héritage de mes aïeux . Il y eu flash où il ferma les yeux. Une fois qu' il les rouvras, il s'aperçu qu' il n'était plus dans sa chambre, mais devant une grille en fer forgé avec un blason où on pouvait voir dessus un P avec un phœnix, un griffon et un aigle royale. Ils avaient l'air d'attendre quelque chose avec impatience.

"Présente toi et attend qu'ils est finient de sondai ton âme pour voir si tu est vraiment l' héritier ." S'exclama Maïna

Je suis HARRY JAMES POTTER , fils de JAMES ANDREW POTTER et de LILIANNE MARGARETTE POTTER née EVANS .Parlât il haut et fort avec fierté.

Le phœnix , le griffon et l' aigle le fixé, il sentait qu'on regardé dans sa tête pour vouloir s'il avait l'âme d'un Potter. Au bout d'un moment, le phœnix poussa un chant joyeux , le griffon un très fort rugissement et l'aigle poussa un grand cri puis les grilles s'ouvris sur un magnifique jardin ou il y avait un chemin en gravier qui partait des grilles jusqu'à cent mètres plus loin devant un gigantesque manoir blanc comme la nacre et comporté deux étage. Il y avait un grand balcon à chaque fenêtres et dieu sait combien il y en avait.

"Bienvenue au Godric Manoir la maison de t'est ancêtres ; avance jusqu'à la porte du manoir ."Dit elle avec joie et impatience.

Harry avança en regardant avec bonheur et ébahissement le jardin et le manoir. Il y avait des statues des animaux de son blason de chaque côté du chemin et on aurait dit qu'elle fixé la personne qui avancé sur l' allée. Quand au jardin il n'y avait aucun mot pour qualifié sa beauté; le gazon était tondu impeccablement, par ci par là on pouvait voir des boulle de buis , des pyramides en thuya , des chênes qui devaient avoir au moins cinq-cents ans et d'autre beaucoup, beaucoup plus; il y avait aussi des massifs de fleurs de toute les couleurs et au loin pouvait voir une estrade où de magnifique rosier grimper dessus. Tout autour de la propriété il y avait une grille comme celle de l'entrée avec juste derrière une immense une haie où l' on ne pouvait rien distinguer au travers. Le trajet jusqu'aux portes du manoir s'était faites en silence tellement le spectacle était époustouflant . Les portes du manoir était en vieux chênes et parfaitement verni ce qu' ils les faisaient resplendir avec le blason sur les portes.

"Pour les ouvrir il faut que tu mette ta main droite sur l'une des portes et que tu dise ' je suis l'héritier des POTTER , mon cœur dira si je suis digne de rentrer dans la demeure de mes aïeux' .Lui indiqua t' elle.

D'accord, je suis nerveux comme jamais, je vais rentré dans la maison des miens et surtout celle où on vécu mes parents, allez courage . Il pose sa main droite sur la porte droite. Je suis l' héritier des POTTER, mon cœur dira si digne de rentrer dans la demeure de mes aïeux. Parla t'il haut et fort comme pour que quelqu'un l'entende .

Les portes s'ouvrir sur un hall immense tout en blanc avec une peinture sur le plafond qui représente les animaux du blason et un lustre en cristal qui y pend; une magnifique fontaine avec les sculptures des animaux emblématique de la famille comme jet d'eau trônée au milieu du hall ; à la droite et à gauche une porte; au fond on peut voir un magnifique escalier centrale en marbre avec les rambardes en chêne avec des décoration dorée; de chaque côtés de l'escalier il y a une porte; au sommet de l'escalier une double porte et en haut de l'escalier il y à un couloir à gauche et à droite dont on pouvait distinguer des portes de chaque côté des deux couloirs et tout le long . En bas de l'escalier attendais patiemment mais avec une certaine fierté une douzaine d'elfe avec tous la même tenue; un toge rouge et or avec au milieu le blason des Potter; et l'un deux s'avança.

Bienvenue à Godric Manoir maître Harry, je suis Grégoire l'elfe en chef de la famille Potter et c'est moi qui vais vous jugé pour voir si vous êtes digne d'être chef de la famille Potter. Je vais vous présenter les elfes de maison d'abord. Il y a au premier rang tout à gauche Widgette, après Clustty, Missy , Twinny et Humbert. Au deuxième rang à droite Anicet ,à côté Zita ,après Silvère, Aristide ,Thècle et Gérald .S' exclama l'elfe avec fierté .

Merci et je tiens à précisées que je ne veux pas de 'maître' alors appelez moi harry. Les elfes s'inclinèrent devant ce nouveau chef de famille qui les traitent comme c'est égal ; sur ceux ils repartirent à leur occupations;seul Grégoire était resté à sa place et Harry reprena. Les épreuves, de quoi s'agit ils comme épreuves ? Demanda Harry surpris

Vous allez montré votre bravoure et votre logique; ensuite si vous réussissez, les protecteurs de la famille vous feront allégeance en tant que nouveaux chef de famille . Vue votre jeune âge et vôtre destiné ils vous entraîneront dans toute les disciplines de la magie .Je vous présenterai les autres elfes et serviteurs après les épreuve. S'exclama l'elfe dans ton solennelle.

De quoi s'agit ils comme protecteurs ? Combien sont-ils et quelle type de magie vont-ils m'apprendre ? Questionna Harry .

Ils sont présenteront eux-même, ils sont aux nombres de sept et ils vous apprendront la magie blanche et noire car il faut connaître son ennemi, la ligilimencie et l'occlumentie , la magie elfique, la magie runique, l'ancienne magie , les potions blanche et noir , les arts martiaux à main nue ,avec armes moldue et magique, transplaner ,la magie sans baguette et bien sûr devenir animagus. Sa va être dur mais vous allez y arriver;bon s'y on passer c'est épreuves . Répondit l'elfe de maison .

Je sans que ce ne sera pas de tout repos mais il le faut et enfin de compte ce sera bien pour moi . Dit harry avec une mine épuisé à l'avance de ce que va lui fair subir .

"T'inquiète pas pour l'occlumentie et la légilimencie, avec moi ça va être du gâteaux . Et ce qu'il ne ta pas dit c' est qu'après les épreuves tu liras et apprendra plus vite car t'est pouvoirs seront enfin libéré dans leur intégralité et tu risque d'avoir de nouvelles capacité . Un nouveau Harry plus fort et plus mûre arrive ."

Quelle genre de nouvelles capacité ? Celà risque d'être encore plus dur si je doit m'entraîner et en plus apprendre à contrôlé de nouveaux dons . Pensa Harry .

" Sa je n'en sait rien mais tes nouvelles capacités te seront sûrement très utile. Sinon tu est prés pour passer les épreuves ? Tu va voir, tout va bien ce passer .S'exclama t' elle .

Oui je suis prés et je vais leur montrer que je suis bien un POTTER ! Pensa t'il très fort .

**La suite arrive car les 9 premiers sont fini mise à part quelque changement de dernières minutes et les autres suivront assez rapidement selon mon inspiration à les écrire mais j'ai déjà les idées mais je tiens à préciser que je la finirai et je ferai la suite. Les autre chapitres seront bien plus long . Je tiens a remercier SURTOUT IMELDAMIZY qui ma autoriser à prendre des truc à son histoire(le début ressemble beaucoup, beaucoup à la sienne mais la suite va beaucoup changer) et les autre qui m'ont donner l'envie d'écrire; LE DRAGON NOIR ; MILIANNA tous sur ALOISYUS DUMBLEDORE; MALCO sur the Wizards' World Online et BARBARA sur Potter Magic World pour leur merveilleuse fiction qui sont un délice pour moi. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudront pas si il y a quelque similitude avec leur fiction. A plus pour la suite et des reviews s'il vous plait, sa fait toujour plaisir.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tout les personnage de ma fiction son emprunter à J.K ROWLING mise à part les protecteurs et certain animaux. Merci et bonne lecture

**Me revoilà et chose promise, chose dû, donc voilà un nouveau chapitre avec des découvertes et un peu d'action. Bon allez, je vous laisse à vôtre lecture. Je répondrai aux review la prochaine fois, lol !**

_2.Les épreuves, protecteurs et révélations ._

Il ouvrit la cage d' Hedwige et lui demanda d'aller faire un tour le temps qu'il passe les épreuves;sur ceux elle lui mordilla le doigt affectueusement et s'envola vers le parc. Godric et Harry montèrent l'escaliers de marbre et passèrent par la double porte . C 'était une magnifique salle de couleur marron claire aussi grande que celle de Poudlard avec le même plafond magique; sur les murs était placé des chandeliers aux flammes éternelles tout les cinq mètres; entre les chandelier était accroché des tableaux des différents membres de la famille; il y avait aussi de superbes armures dorées et argentées. Sur un mure se trouvait un tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique de la famille Potter .Sur le mure de droite de grandes vitres laisser passer la lumière des rayons du soleil éclairant toute la salle. Au milieux de la salle se trouvé une longue table en chêne bien lisse qui la ferait semblé toute neuve avec autour des chaises faites du même bois et de magnifique bouqué de fleurs sur la table. Un sol à damier recouvrer la salle ; au fond trônée un gigantesque cheminer en pierre finement sculpté avec autour de resplendissant fauteuils ou banquette ;et contre le mure à côté de la cheminée se trouvée une vieille pendule qui affiché l'heure mais aussi le prénom de membre de la famille et leur position. Une aiguille Harry indiquée à la maison et malheureusement celles de ses parents ce située sur mort. Il y avait aussi une double-porte au fond de la salle à gauche de la cheminée.

Arriver devant la cheminer, l'elfe de maison prononça des paroles elfiques qui voulait dire 'l' héritier est prés pour passer les épreuves, que l'entrée de la chambre des admissions s'ouvre ' et le feu changea de la couleur rouge au vert.

Entrez dans le feu et placez vous dans cercle devant les huit protecteurs maître Harry .S'exclama Grégoire.

D'accord Grégoire mais appelle moi simplement harry. Je vous considère comme mes amis et non en tant que serviteur. Parla Harry .

Comme vous voudrez harry. Vôtre mère a eu la même réaction que vous la première fois que je l'ai vu et depuis toujours vôtre famille à toujours traité les elfes de maison comme leurs égaux . Chez les elfes de maison c'est un honneur de pouvoir servir la famille Potter; car quand un membre nous accepte à son service il nous offre sa confiance. En cela vous êtes vraiment un Potter . Répondit avec fierté et émotion l'elfe.

Merci pour c'est compliment Grégoire. Déclara Harry avec un grand sourire qui laissait paraître une certaine émotion .

Bon, allons y Harry . Dit-il en reprenant un air solennelle.

Ils rentrèrent dans le feu pour ce retrouver dans une salle de la taille d'une salle de classe d'un blanc vif avec au centre un cercle avec une rose des vents au milieu et une porte sur la droite. Au fond de la salle se trouver huit sièges dont sept seulement était occupé par quatre hommes, deux femmes et un phœnix poser sur un siège. Harry avança jusqu' au centre de la rose des vents où il sentit une forte chaleur l'envahir; elle était rassurante et apaisante. Tout d'un coup une immense lumière dorée sortit de Harry et emplie la pièce. Une fois quelle se dissipa, une jolie demoiselle aux cheveux blond avec des reflets châtains et de magnifiques yeux noisette avait pris place sur le dernier siège inoccupé . Alors un homme âgé d'à peu prés cinquante ans avec une petite barbe châtain clair comme ses cheveux, et des yeux pétillants de malice comme ce de Dumbledore, ce leva du siège du milieu et annonça:

Bonjour maître Harry, je suis Brodric, protecteur, gardien des griffons et responsable de la cérémonie d'admissions. Les autres se présenteront à la fin de la cérémonie. Maintenant que les huit protecteurs sont réunis; les épreuves peuvent commencé ! Il y aura trois épreuves qui testeront vôtre courage, vôtre sagesse et vôtre grandeur d' âme. A l' issue de c'est trois épreuves nous décideront si nous voulons être vos protecteurs .Prenez la porte à vôtre droite et bonne chance. Déclara l'homme.

Harry s'avança et passa la porte. Là il se retrouva sur une falaise où il y avait un gouffre et de l'autre côté une autre falaise.

Comment je vais arriver de l'autre côté moi, je sais pas volé moi et encore moins marché dans le vide. Et mais attend voir, la première épreuve est le courage,il faut que je saute dans le vide. Et puis je suis un gryffondor, alors courage. Se dit-il .

Il s'approcha du rebord de la falaise et respira profondément puis il sauta dans le vide. Au lieu de chuté dans le vide;il retomba sur ses pieds au dessus du vide. Reprenant ses esprit , il marcha dans le vide jusqu'à l'autre côté. Arriver sur l'autre falaise il se retrouva face à dix détraqueurs qui gardés une porte. Il sortit sa baguette et avança dans leur direction. Au moment ou il se trouvé à dix mètre d'eux, il entendit la voix de sa mère dans sa tête, alors il leva sa baguette ,repensa à un souvenir heureux et hurla " SPERO PATRONUM ". A ce moment là, trois patronus doré représentant un cerf, un gros chien ressemblant à Patmol et un grand loup sortir de sa baguette. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un patronus dorée au lieu d'argenté et trois d'un coup au lieu d'un seul. Les patronus foncèrent sur les détraqueurs qui explosèrent à leurs contact puis disparurent une fois qu'il n'y en avez plus. Une fois remis de cette rencontre il ouvra la porte et entra en se demandant.

C'est patronus était incroyable et il en sortait un sentiment d'amour pure. Encore un chose qu'il faudra que je demande à Dumbledore. Pense t'il.

Une fois passer la porte, Harry se retrouva devant un phœnix qui le regardait quand il chanta. Mais au lieu d'entendre un chant mélodieux; il l'entendit parler clairement.

Bonjour maître Harry, je me nomme Atlas et je suis l'un de vos protecteurs. C'est l'une de vos nouvelles capacité si vous pouvez me comprendre, vous êtes maintenant un MultilinguisteVous pouvez parler clairement à toute les créatures ou personne de tout les pays. Cela arrive car les pouvoirs des Potter vous on était transmis lorsque les épreuves ont commencé ;il y aura aussi certain don qui ne viendront pas de vôtre famille mais de vous. Vous aurez sûrement de nouvelles capacités bientôt car vôtre aura grandit de jour en jour; et je suis sûr que dans plusieurs mois avec de l'entraînement, elle sera aussi grande que celle de Merlin . Bon, passons à la deuxième épreuves. Mais avant je doit vous posez un question ;répondez moi avec vôtre cœur et non avec vôtre tête. Quelle est pour vous le plus grand signe de sagesse ? Le questionna le phœnix.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions, Harry décida de parler avec son cœur comme l'avait dit Atlas.

C'est le pardon pour moi le plus grand signe de sagesse. Il faut savoir données une deuxième chance aux personnes qui le mérite. Je dois dire que pour Voldemort et Lestrange, je ressens plus de la pitié que de la haine. Je suis passer par le stade de la haine en vers eux, mais finalement je sais qu'il seront punis un jour pour ce qu'ils ont fait. En tout cas je vais me battre pour que ce ne soit pas le mal qui triomphe mais pour que la paix revienne. Répondit Harry sur de lui.

Le phœnix lui fit un genre de sourire, s'envola et disparu dans un 'pof '. Harry avança vers la porte de la troisième épreuve, lorsqu'il s'arrêta d'un coup. Bellatrix Lestrange se trouver devant lui; aussitôt elle lui envoya un_ stupéfix _suivi d'un _doloris._ Il sauta sur le côté pour évité le _stupéfix_ mais ne put évité le_ doloris_; elle le regardé se tordre de douleur en souriant et ajouta:

Alors bébé Potter, on aime ça ? Attend ce n'est que le début ! Dit-elle avec joie.

Mais à ce moment là Harry réussi ça a attrapé sa baguette, et lui jeta avec le peu de souffle qu'il avait un _impedimenta_ puis un _stupéfix. _Surprise, elle évita quand même l'_impedimenta_ en faisant un pas de côté; mais ne put éviter le _stupéfix . _Elle s'écroula alors au sol et Harry se releva difficilement avec sa baguette toujours pointé sur elle . Il allait lui lancé l'_avada kédavra _lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit à Atlas; il ne vaudrait pas plus qu'elle alors il se ravisa et abaissa sa baguette. Le corps de Lestrange diparus pour laisser le chemin libre vers la porte de la troisième et dernière épreuves.

Une fois la porte passer, un spectacle horrible s'offrait à lui. Lucius Malfoye torturait affreusement Dobby, l'ancien elfe de maison des Malfoy et ami de Harry Potter. Au moment où Lucius allait lui donner le coup de grâce; Harry se jeta devant l'elfe pour le protéger. La surprise se voyait sur le visage de Lucius Malfoye qui n'en croyait ses yeux . Harry entendit Dobby derrière lui hurler 'noooooonn' en pleurant . Il vit le rayon vert de l'_avada kédavra_ arriver sur lui et attendait sa mort qui arriver; mais au moment où il allait recevoir le sort; tout disparu pour laisser place à la salle des admissions avec les huits protecteurs . Brodric se leva et s'exclama :

Moi Brodric, protecteur, gardien des griffon et responsables de la cérémonie d'admissions déclare terminer et réussi les épreuves. Maître Harry est donc le nouveau chef de la famille POTTER et donc de tout c'est bien;y compris le coffre principale des Potter à Gringott. Chaque protecteurs va se présente et dire s'il accepte ou refuse d'être son protecteur. Pour ma part, vous m'avez prouver que vous êtes digne de ma protection et de celle des griffons. Je vous protègerai quoi qu'il m' en coûte maître harry.

Harry inclina la tête en signe de remerciement et un autre ce leva. C'était la femme qui était arriver en dernière au début de la cérémonie .

Je suis Maïna, protectrice mentale . J'accepte de vous servir et de vous protéger de toute intrusion mentale par une créature ou une personne.

Merci Maïna, sans toi je serai encore entrain de me morfondre au 4 privet drive. La remercia-t ' il.

Elle inclina la tête et un autre ce leva. cette fois c'était un homme de quarante ans aux cheveux châtains avec des yeux marrons et une robe de sorciers gris.

Je me nomme Law Griff , protecteur et gardien des grands aigles. Après cette magnifique prestation et la cause pour la quel vous vous battez, je ne puis refuser et vous pouvez compté sur moi et les grands aigles. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Harry inclina une nouvelle fois la tête et se fut au tour d'un autre. C' était un homme quarante-cinq ans avec beaucoup de cheveux pour son âge, des yeux d' un vert pale , des vêtements bleu nuit , un taille d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et une carrure assez forte.

Je suis Lucian, protecteur, gardien des loups et loup-garous. Les épreuves ont étaient passées avec excellence et en plus celui que tu considère comme ton oncles est un loup-garou . Voilà pour moi de bonnes raison d'accepter d'être ton protecteur et tu peu compté sur les loup-garous pour se rallié à toi .

Il le salua et se tourna vers une femme brune avec des tresses, des yeux marron claire, la peau bronzé et un robe beige.

Je m'appelle Sétis, protecteur des lieux. Ton cœur est bon et tu auras besoin de moi pour protéger Godric Manoir et Poudlard; donc vous pouvez conté sur moi maître harry. Lui dit-il avec sérieux .

Cette fois c'est un jeune homme de trente ans qui pris la parole. ll avait les cheveux noir corbeau et cour , le teint pale et un tenue noir comme ses cheveux.

Je suis Bâal, protecteur et gardien des démons anciens. J'ai réfléchi longuement ; après la bravoure que tu as montré pour sauté dans le vide et fait face aux détraqueurs; j'ai décidé d'accepté. Je te protègerai contre les forces du mal dont je faisait parti autre fois et tu pourras faire confiance à certain anciens démon très ancien.

Même si tu est un démon, je sais que je peut te faire confiance et je suis heureux de te contée par mis mes amis comme vous tous. En regardant chaque protecteurs tour à tour.

Cette fois c'était une elfe qui se leva, elle avait de superbe cheveux blond avec de merveilleux yeux bleus océan, la peau blanche comme le lait, un robe d'un blanc nacré serrée sur les hanches mais ample jusqu'aux cheville avec des bottines blanc perle.

Je me nomme Cérédwen, protecteur, gardienne des fées et du savoir des elfes. Tu as fait preuves de sagesse en ne tuant pas Lestrange tout à l'heure; d'un grand courage, de bonté et de loyauté en protégent ton ami Dobby. Voilà des qualités que nous apprécions, nous les elfes. Et surtout tu considère tout les créatures comme tes égaux. Pour tout ça j'accepte avec de devenir ta protectrice et t'enseigner le savoir des elfes.

Je vous remercie de m'enseigner le savoir des elfes car c'est un privilège unique. J'espère que j'en serai digne. Déclara harry.

Ils s'inclinèrent tout les deux et à ce moment là un trémolo joyeux le fit ce tourner vers son dernier protecteur : un phœnix. Il ressemblait à fumsek mais il avait des plumes dorées parmi celle rouge feu et était un peu plus grand.

Je suis Atlas, protecteur et gardien des phœnix. J' ai regardé au fond de toi si tu était pur et la puissance que sera la tienne plus tard . Comme je te l'ai dit pendant la deuxième épreuves où tu ma montré un grand signe de sagesse ; la sagesse s'acquiert avec les années mais tu a déjà beaucoup appris. Tu est très puissant et tu est très pur en toi; même si Voldemort ta donnait un peu de lui en toi. Même si tu as voulu la tuée; tu ne la pas fait; et regarde autour de toi tout les amis que tu as et qui te font confiance; regarde comme tout les animaux te font confiance car ils savent que tu est un cœur pur. J' accepte donc d'être ton protecteur et ton ami si tu le souhait. S'exclama le phœnix .

D'accord . Je tiens à ce que vous m'appeliez seulement Harry et non plus maître ;car je vous considère maintenant tout les huits comme mes amies. Déclara harry.

Broderic lui fit un grand sourire et parla:

Moi Broderic déclare la cérémonie d'admissions terminer. Harry et ses protecteurs peuvent retourner à Godric Manoir.

La lumière dorée du début réapparu et Maïna disparu dans un flash pour revenir dans harry. Harry et ses protecteurs passèrent par le feu et se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle de Godric Manoir .Là, ils virent le professeur Dumbledore dans un des fauteuils entrain de les attendres avec un petit sourire et un lueur pétillante dans les yeux ;mais avec toujours une pointe d'inquiétude face à leur dernière entretien .Harry de son côté ne savait trop comment réagir ;le professeur Dumbledore lui avait cacher la prophétie, mais c'était pour son bien après tout. Il y avait longuement réfléchie et lui avait pardonner car en un sens, il avait eu raison. Voldemort aurait put lire dans son esprit, donc il aurait connu la prophétie. Même s'il avait fait une erreur, il méritait bien une seconde chance ;il est peut-être puissant mais c'est avant tout un homme avec beaucoup sur les épaules. Puis lui aussi était coupable pour ne pas avoir travailler son occlumencie. Dumbledore vit dans les yeux de Harry qu'il lui avait pardonner et en ressentit un immense soulagement ; il s'était senti tellement coupable de ce qui était arriver à Sirius. Il se leva et pris Harry dans ses bras qui fut surpris par se geste mais lui retourna son étreinte ; tend d'émotion passer par cette étreinte que les mots en devenait inutile. Les protecteurs regardaient le spectacle avec un sourire en coin;et au bout d'une vingtaine de seconde Harry et le professeur ce séparèrent avec un sourire sincère.

Je me disais bien que tu était là quand tu as disparu de chez ton oncle ! Je suis impressionné que tu es les huit protecteurs qui t'est accordées leur confiance. Dit Dumbledore avec un sentiment de fiertés pour harry.

Merci professeur .

Il lui présenta ses protecteurs et ils prirent congé sauf Atlas qui se posa sur l'épaule de Harry et poussa la chansonnette. C'était si apaisant et à la fin de la dernière note il s'envola et se posa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de harry. Il régna un long silence après ce chant mais Dumbledore le brisa .

Harry, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit encore mais je pense qu'il est temps que tu le sache. Je suis le père de ta grand-mère; ton arrière grand-père donc .Commença t'il mais il fut coupé par harry.

Vous.. vous êtes mon arrière grand-père, pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit avant ? Dit-il surpris par la révélation.

En faîtes, au départ je voulez m'occupez de toi quand t'est parents sont morts mais lorsque j'ai compris que ta mère avait pratiqué le sort d'ancienne magie, la protection sacrificiel, j'ai était obligé de te confié à ta tante pour te protéger. Voldemort était mort mais il avait encore beaucoup de ses partisans en liberté et leurs seul envie était de se venger et de faire revenir leur maître à la vie. Si je te l'avait dit lors de ta première et des autres années, est-ce que tu aurais voulu retourner chez les Dursley ? Le questionna t' il .

Non, j'aurai tout fait pour rester avec vous et j' aurai perdu la protection de ma mère. Affirma sombrement harry.

Tutoie moi et appelle moi grand-père si tu veux. Et oui c'est exactement ce qu'il serait arrivé mais ce n'est pas tout ;suis moi ;attend toi à un choc !

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers un mure représentant un arbre généalogique comme celui de la famille Black .En bas il pouvait voir le nom de ses parents et en dessous le sien. Il se mit alors à regardé en haut de l'arbre pour voir qui était les premiers de sa famille; et ce qu'il vu le resta bouche bée .En haut trôné de nom côte à côte; celui de Rowana Serdaigle et de Godric Gryffondor.

Je suis le descendant de Rowana Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle par le sang et de Salazar Serpentard grâce au sort de Voldemort. Cela veut dire que je suis l'héritier des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard alors ! Réfléchissa tout haut harry.

Exactement ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu protéger tes parents plus que les Londubats. Tout le monde savait que j'était le grand-père de James et je suis sûr que Voldemort savait que te famille était des descendants des trois autres fondateurs. Il a jugé qu'avec la prophétie et les pouvoirs des trois fondateurs, c'était toi l'enfant de la prophétie. En plus ta famille s'est toujours beaucoup impliquer dans la lutte contre les mages noirs. Répondit logiquement dumbledore.

Vous.. heu, tu as raison grand-père et puis ce qui est fait est fait alors concentrons nous sur l'avenir. Déclara harry.

Ils repartirent s'installer dans les fauteuil devant la cheminée quand un elfe de maison arriva avec un grand plateau avec un service et toute sorte de biscuits.

Merci Zita .la remercia t' il.

Je peux faire quelque chose d'autre pour vous maî...heu , harry. Lui demanda l'elfe avec joie.

Grand-père, les Weasley et Hermione sont au Q.G de l'ordre ? Ils seraient peut-être mieux ici? Et remettra un peut d'ambiance ici; ce sera un peu plus chaleureux. En plus je demanderai à mes protecteurs de leur faire suivre aussi un entraînement;car ils sont proche de moi et on voudra sûrement s'en prendre à eux pour m'atteindre. Et ils auront besoin pour l'idée que je veux réalisé .Demanda harry.

Tu as raison; c'est vrai qu'ils seront mieux ici et si tu veux bien; je ferai venir Rémus car en ce moment c'est pas la forme pour lui. Pour l'entraînement tu as tout a fait raison ;quelle sont les matières qu'il vont t'enseigner et enseigner aux autres ? Et quelle est cette fameuse idée? Demanda avec un aire curieux.

Combien de personnes vont venir d'abord pour que les elfes prépares leurs chambres ?

Il seront huit à venir si tu veux bien; Tonks sera sûrement avec eux si tu veux bien. Répondit dumbledore.

Pas de problèmes plus on est de fou, plus on rit ;sur ceux il se tourna vers l'elfe qui attendais patiemment. Zita, peut-tu dire à Grégoire de faire préparer sept chambres plus la mienne. Ils resteront sûrement jusqu'à la fin de vacances. A peine fini de parler que l'elfe parti en sautant de joie à l'idée que la maison soit de nouveau plein de monde.

Harry la regarda partir avec un grand sourire à l'idée que les elfes qui le servent soit si heureux et à ce moment là il eu une idée. Il demanderai plus tard à son grand-père s'il pourrai libérée Dobby et Winky pour qu'ils viennent travailler ici .

Sinon, pour répondre à ta question de toute à l'heure;nous allons étudier la magie blanche et noire car il faut connaître son ennemi, la ligilimencie et l'occlumentie , la magie elfiques, la magie runique, l'ancienne magie , les potions blanche et noir , les arts martiaux à main nue ,avec armes moldue et magique, transplaner ,la magie sans baguette et bien sûr devenir animagus. Enfin ça c'est mon programme mais eux auront un entraînement plus adapté. Conclut il .

Et bien, tu va passer un mois et demi qui vont faire de toi un très puissant sorcier. Même moi j'ai énormément de lacune en magie elfiques; alors apprend assidûment ce que va t'apprendre Céridwen car je pense que tu est le seul après Merlin à avoir cette chance. Et sache que les autres matières te seront très utiles. Déclara sérieusement le vieil homme.

Quand à l'idée que j'ai eu est de fondé mon propre ordre ; on est toujours plus fort avec à plusieurs. Bien sûr si t'est d'accord, l'ordre du Phœnix et mon ordre travailleront en collaboration; et n'oublions pas que si l'ordre du Phœnix venait à disparaître ,il ne resterait plus de défense mise à part le ministère contre Voldemort. Nos actions seront d'empêcher les jeunes mangemorts de recrutés de nouvelles recrues pour leur maître par mis les élèves de Poudlard qui sont le plus influençable ; placer des espions dans leur camp ;proposer ma protection à beaucoup de créatures pour éviter qu'ils aille du côté de Voldemort ou qu'ils se fassent massacrer et bien sûr empêcher des actions les actions de Voldemort. Expliqua t'il.

Je suis d'accord avec toi pour ce que tu veut faire mais j' espère que tu est conscient que tu auras des vies entre tes mains et que de mauvaise décisions pourront faire mourir des personnes. Et si tu perd un ou des membre; tu n'auras pas le droit d'abandonner ou de faire une pause;car sinon cela causerai d'énorme conséquence. Lui parla t'il sérieusement.

J' y ai pensée et je sais que même si je fait des erreurs et cela cause des pertes; il faut que je continue pour les autres . Déclara avec détermination harry.

Bien, quelle sera son nom ?

Je penser l'appeler l'ordre du Griffon. Et je voulais te demander si tu ne pourrai pas libérée Dobby et Winky si ils veulent bien venir travailler pour moi ? Demanda t'il .

Le nom de l'ordre me plait et je suis sûr que Dobby sera fou de joie de venir ici et Winky sera un petit peu plus modéré mais acceptera avec plaisir. Bon, si on allait voir les Weasley pour inviter à venir ici. Dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

Grégoire ,appela Harry et l' elfe arriva devant lui, peut-tu me dire un moyen sûr pour faire venir mes amis ? Et est-ce que les chambres des invités sont prés? Questionna t'il l'elfe .

Harry peut utiliser les colliers de la confiance qui sont dans l'armoire du petit salon; les colliers sont des portoloins permanents pour toutes destinations et n'importe qu'elle moment. Seule la personne à qui un collier a était donner peut s'en servir et il est indétectable car inventé par vôtre famille. Pour s'en servir faut penser très fort à l'endroit où on veut arriver. Quand aux chambres des invités; elles sont prêtes et ce sera un joie de recevoir vos invité harry. Parla tout content de servir de nouveau un membre de la famille qu'il sert.

Alors allons y; je suis impatient de voir leur tête quand il découvriront ma nouvelle demeure . Ah j'allais oublié qui faut un perchoir pour Atlas et Hedwige.

Ils suivirent l'elfe jusque dans le petit salon qui se trouvé à la double porte à gauche de la cheminée. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un pièce éclairé par des chandelles et un feu de cheminée .il y avait sept fauteuil et deux banquette devant le cheminée identique à celle de la grande salle;une grande armoire contre un mure avec une commode un peu plus loin ;et un table ronde avec quinzaine de chaises trônées au milieux de la pièce. Les mure était de couleur rouge foncée avec des filet d'or ,d'argent, de vert et de bleu qui dessinée des formes sur la tapisserie. Après avoir bien regardait la pièce; Harry se dirigea vers l'armoire mais arriver devant il n'y avait pas de serrure. Tout d'un coup Maïna s'exclama dans sa tête.

" Mais la main sur la porte de l'armoire et pense à ce que tu cherche. Si tu désire mettre quelque chose dedans; seule toi où un membre de ta famillle pourra ouvrir la porte."

Sur c'est parole il s'exécuta et la porte s'ouvrit sur un vingtaine de collier tous identique. Ils étaient rouge avec des cristaux vert tout autouret un chaîne en or pour ce l'accroché au coup. Il en pris une dizaine, referma l'armoire et se retourna vers son grand-père.

voilà, je vais emmener quatre protecteurs avec nous ;on sait jamais; vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Déclara t' il.

Tu as raison; on va demande à Broderic, Bâal ,Law Griff et Lucian de venir avec nous . On va acheter un perchoir pour Atlas sur le chemin de traverse et ensuite on va chercher les autres chez ton parrain. Dumbledore eu un air inquiet en parlant de Sirius mais Harry le rassura tout de suite.

Ne t'en fait ;c'est bon je me suis remis de la mort de Sirius il n'aurai pas aimer que je souffre à cause de lui et puis j'ai une tâche à accomplir . Bon et si on y aller. Déclara t'il joyeusement à l'idée de retrouver ses amis.

Il demanda à ses protecteurs de les accompagnés et sur ceux ils partirent aux chemin de travers

**La suite arrive bientôt et promet d'être passionnant avec de l'action, des retrouvailles, de l'amour...enfin tout un programme quoi. Je tiens à remercier tout ce qui mon laissez un petite review et si l'idées vous en dit laissant m'en une pour commenter ce chapitre . A jeudi pour le troisième chapitre. BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

Tout les personnage de ma fiction son emprunter à J.K ROWLING mise à part les protecteurs et certain animaux. Merci et bonne lecture

**RAR :**

**Potter Expert : **merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.Bye

**Faylia :** t'inquiète pas, je ne lâche pas la patate et les six premiers chapitres sont déjà écrit, je viens de commencer le septième et l'inspirations est toujours là. Tu sera servi côté inspirations à partir du quatrième chapitre avec le début de l'entraînement et encore plus après avec les potions. Bonne lecture.

**Tidus592 :** T'en fait pas, ce n'est que le début et la suite sera encore plus passionnants. A plus

**Sigil :** comme tu l'à dit, ce n'est que le début et la suite sera encore plus passionnants. Tchao

**Phoenix warrior :**Merci pour ton compliment et ne t'inquiète pas, les dragons seront présent dans mon histoire. A plus

L**'inconnu du site : **merci, pour le fait que j'ai mis deux fois le même chapitre, mon père est mort il y a quinze jours, on va dire que le déprimer un peu mais maintenant ça va mieux, la vie continue. Bye

**Mangemort1957 :** merci et voilà la suite tant demander. Bonne lecture

**Voilà, pile à l'heure, j'avait dit vers 18-19 heure ; en plein dedans. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui mon fait très plaisir. J'ai déjà plein d'idées pour les sorts et les potions, mais cela me ferai très plaisir si vous pourriez me dire des sorts, des potions et surtout des créatures magiques(celui ou j'ai le moins d'idées ;mais j'en ai 3 ou 4 en tête) ; cela fait fait participer tout le monde et comme cela il y aura un petit clin d'œil à mes revieweurs. Bon allez, bonne lecture et la patience est enfin récompenser**

_3.Retrouvailles ,chemin de traverse et début d'idylle._

Une fois tous partit de Godric Manoir ; Harry, Albus Dumbledore et les protecteurs apparurent dans un pièce du chaudron baveur. Ils sortirent du chaudron baveur en saluant Tom au passage qui fut contant de voir Harry et surpris de voir le grand Albus Dumbledore qui ne venait pas souvent dans son établissement. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers Gringott sous les regards surpris de voir le ' SURVIVANT ' et le directeur de Poudlard réuni sur le chemin de travers avec un petit groupe de personne inconnu. Ils rentrèrent dans la bank et arrivèrent au comptoir du gobelin en chef .

Mr Dumbledore, Mr Potter; que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda le gobelin avec un petit sourire.

Je voudrais voir le contenu et sortir de l'or du coffre principale de la famille Potter. Répondit aimablement harry.

Très bien , suivez moi. Déclara le gobelin en se dirigent vers le tunnel pour prendre un chariot jusqu'au coffre .

Vous pouvez nous attendre ici s'il vous plait; il n'y a pas assez de place pour nous tous dans le chariot. Dit Harry à ses protecteurs.

Bien sûr Harry; nous vous attendrons dans le hall. Lui rendit Brodric avec l'acquiescement des autres.

Harry et Albus prirent le chariot et arrivèrent devant le coffre deux cent soixante dix; ils descendirent et ce placèrent devant la porte la porte. Harry s'avança et plaça sa main sur la porte du coffre; une lumière d'orée apparut entre sa main et la porte . Elle s'ouvrit et à l'intérieur trônée un gigantesque tas d'or qui remplissez presque entièrement la salle jusqu'au plafond ; mise à part quelque œuvre d'art comme des tableaux, des vases, des statues …exct, venant de tout les coin du monde . La salle mesurait environ sept mètre de haut, dix de largeur et un vingtaine de mètre de longueur.

Vôtre coffre est le plus sûr du monde; c'est Godric Griffondor lui même qui à installé se système pour que seul c'est héritier puisse ouvrir ce coffre; même les gobelins ne peuvent entre ici. Déclara le gobelin.

Ta famille est la plus riche de Grande-Bretagne et peut-être d'Europe, Harry. Ta famille a toujours eu des postes important au ministère ou ailleurs et était une des familles les plus influentes et puissantes du pays avec celle des Malfoy. Lui dit Dumbledore.

Au moins ma future descendance ne sera jamais à court d'argent. Fit Harry avec ironie.

Il pris environ deux cent gallions puis rejoignit Dumbledore et le gobelin. Ils reprirent le chariot pour revenir dans le hall; arriver dans le hall Harry demanda au gobelin:

Est-ce que vous auriez un moyen de puisez dans mon coffre de petites sommes sans passez par mon coffre ? Demanda t'il.

Oui, tenez, cette bourse est connecté à vôtre coffre principal et ce remplira automatiquement dès que vous en puiserai des gallions; seul vous pouvez vous en servir. Expliqua le gobelin.

Harry rejoignit son grand-père et ses protecteurs; et ils partirent tous vers l'animalerie pour prendre deux perchoir pour Atlas et Hedwige. Ils entrèrent dans l'animalerie ; achetèrent deux perchoirs dorée, du miam hiboux pour Hedwige et ce dirigèrent vers la sortie lorsque Harry porta son attention sur une vitrine avec un serpent à l'intérieur. Il était vert, jaune, noir et enroulé sur lui même mais il devait mesuré quatre vingt centimètre . Harry s'approcha est lui siffla :

Salut, je m'appelle Harry Potter et toi c'est quoi ton nom ? Et de quelle espèce est tu ?

Bonjour maître Harry, je m'appelle Slonny et je suis une cobric ; c'est un mélange d'un basilique et d'un cobra royale sauf que je ne tue pas par le regard mais mes morsures sont mortelle, et je mesurerai environ un mètre vingt au maximum lorsque j'aurai atteint l'âge adulte. Se présenta t'elle.

Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi et devenir mon amis ? Il faut que tu sache que tu court un risque en venant avec moi. L'avertit Harry.

Je sais qui vous êtes et les risques que vous courrait ; se serait un honneur pour moi d'être vôtre amis et aussi vous protégez. Je ne vous trahirai jamais, Voldemort a traqué et tué beaucoup des miens avant sa première chute grâce vous. Il considérait nôtre espèce comme une race bâtarde a exterminé. Répondit Slonny.

Sache que je te ferai jamais de mal à toi et à ton peuple. Lui dit sincèrement harry.

Merci. Dit-elle simplement.

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui demanda :

Grand-père est-ce que je pourrai amener le serpent avec moi à Poudlard ? Elle ne mordra personne et elle pourra sûrement ramener des allier du côtés des serpents des toute espèce qui seront exterminer pour être une race non-pure mise à part les basiliques. Je pourrai les gardés sous ma protections à Godric Manoir en échange de la protection du manoir.

Oui, tu as raison ; ils pourrait faire des alliers précieux et ferait une bonne protection du manoir. Répondit t'il après un petit temps de réflexion.

Ils retournèrent à la caisse payer le serpent puis Harry retourna vers Slonny et la sortit de la vitrine. Elle lui demanda :

Puis-je m'enroulai sous ton pull autour de toi car j'ai besoin de chaleur .

Bien sûr, je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de froid. Siffla t'il en rigolant.

Elle glissa sous son pull et s'enroula tout autour de son corps. Ils rejoignirent le groupe puis repartirent au chaudron baveur dans la salle réserver aux transplannage et portoloins. Dumbledore écrivit l'adresse de l'ordre du phœnix sur une petite feuille qu'il montra aux protecteurs de Harry avant de la brûlé. Ils partirent tous au square grimmauld ou ils arrivèrent dans le salon dans un bang qui réveilla le tableau de la mère de Sirius ; s'en suivi les traditionnel insulte .

Sortez de chez moi sale monstre, bande d'énergumène , soyez maudit, vermine ,saleté . Injuria t'elle.

Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous saurez enlever le tableau de cette mégère s'il vous plait ? Demanda avec Harry un visage rempli d'espoir .

Avec plaisir, répondit Bâal en lui envoyant une boule qui consuma la toile sans toucher le reste de la maison, et voilà . S'exclama t'il avec un petit sourire.

Merci Bâal , une bonne chose de faites . Dit harry en lui rendant son sourire.

A ce moment là, la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Mme et Mr Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Lupin ,Rogue ,Tonks ,Kingsley et Maugrei Fol œil . Tous était surpris de voir Harry et Dumbledore avec un groupe de personnes inconnus. Mais très vite Ron et Hermione se jetèrent dans les bras de Harry en l'étouffant presque sous les mécontentement de Slonny qui sortit la tête par le col de Harry . Ron et Hermione s'écartèrent vivement quand ils virent le serpent qui siffla à Harry.

Non mais ils sont fou c'est humains ! Ils veulent nous tué ou quoi ?

Désolé Slonny s'ils t'ont fais mal mais ils ne savait pas que tu était là ; ce sont mes amis ,il ne faudra jamais mordres quelqu'un sauf si je suis en danger de mort, d'accord. Mets toi le long de ma jambe pour l'instant si tu veux pour qu'ils ne te fassent pas de mal. Lui suggéra t'il .

D 'accord, je ne mordrai personne sauf si quelqu'un veux te tué. T'auras cas me prévenir quand ils auront fini de t'étouffait . Plaisanta t'elle en glissant jusqu'à sa jambe.

C'est quoi ce serpent ? Demanda ron.

Bonjour Ron ,Hermione. Désolé si je vous est fait peur ; c'est mon serpent que je vient d'achetait au chemin de traverse avec grand-père cette après midi. Elle s'appelle Slonny et c'est une cobric . S'exclama Harry .

Sa va Harry, je sais pas si tu tends rend compte mais tu viens d'appelez le professeur Dumbledore grand-père là . S'exclama Hermione .

C'est parce que je suis l'arrière grand-père de Harry ; sinon bonjour à vous tous . Répondit joyeusement Albus .

Bonjour professeur, salut Harry . Dit Ginny .

Salut Gin, il la regarda des pieds à la tête et vit que c'était devenu une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyant et de magnifique forme sous un haut moulant beige et une magnifique robe blanche , tu est ravissante . Lui dit–il.

Merci, tu n'est pas mal non plus . Répond elle en rougissant tout comme lui.

« Elle est devenue une jeune femme ravissante, on dirait une déesse ; comment ai-je put ne pas le remarquer avant » Pensa-Harry.

Alors les gars, ça marche les affaires ? Demanda t'il en se tournant vers les jumeaux.

A merveille et tout ça grâce à toi. Déclara George.

Je dirai même que c'est entièrement grâce à toi et la prime du tournoi des trois sorcier . Mme Weasley fit une grimace à ces paroles de Fred. C'est pour cela que nous te donnons quinze pour cent des part de nôtre magasin. Déclarère ensemble les jumeaux.

Merci du fond du cœur les gars ; mais cette argent je ne le voulais pas et je vois maintenant que je ne me suis pas tromper en vous le donnant . Répondit Harry tout ému.

Oh Harry mon chérie , ça va ? Dit Mme Weasley en le prenant dans c'est bras .

Très bien Mme Weasley . Dit Harry en répondant à son étreinte.

Ah Harry, ça va mieux depuis …tu sais ? Demanda tristement Lupin.

Ca va mieux, j'ai beaucoup pleuré mais je me suis dit que Sirius n'aurai pas voulu que je me morfonde ; mais plutôt que je m'entraîne pour un jour le venger. Un jour Pettigrow, Lestrange et Voldemort payeront forcément un jour où l'autre . Dit Harry avec une lueur déterminer dans les yeux.

Ta raison Harry, il faut que je dépasse ma peine et puis il me reste toi dans ma vie ; je serai toujours là pour toi Harry. Déclara Lupin.

Rémus, je t'aime et t'est toujours considérer comme un deuxième père comme Sirius . Dit Harry les larmes aux yeux .

Merci Harry, je t'aime aussi comme le fils que je n'est jamais eu. Répondit-il dans le même état en le serrant dans s'est bras .

Tout le monde était regardait la scène dans un grand silence, Mme Weasley, Hermione et Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce fut le professeur Rogue qui mit fin à ce moment d'émotion avec un raclement de gorge et un regard dédaigneux.

Professeur .Dit-il avec un hochement de tête.

Mr Potter, je suis ravi que vous aillez envie d'apprendre et j'ose espérer que vous ferez des progrès dans mon court . Déclara Rogue avec une voix moins cassante que d'habitude.

Bien sûr professeur, je me suis dit que les potions pouvais devenir une arme redoutable lorsque on la maîtrise. C'est pour cela que je voulais vous demander si vous pourriez me l'enseigner ? Déclara sincèrement Harry.

Bien que vous aillez un niveau médiocre, cela pourrait être amusement d'essayer de faire rentre quelque chose dans ce qui vous sert de cerceau. Dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Mr Weasley, comment allez vous ? Demanda-t il en se tournant vers Mr Weasley .

Très bien, merci Harry. Dit- il avec un grand sourire.

Puis ce fut autour de Fleur, Bill et Charlie de saluer Harry, Fleur lui donna une bise sur la joue de la part de sa sœur qu'il avait sauver lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, Bill et Fleur leurs annoncèrent qu'ils sortait ensemble depuis l'année dernières. Charlie expliqua qu'il était venu en vacance jusqu'à la rentrer.

Dit moi Charlie, tu as des nouvelles de Norbert, le bébé dragon de Hagrid. Demanda Harry.

Oui, il va très bien, mais maintenant on ne peut plus le qualifier de bébé. Répondit il avec un petit sourire.

Bonjour Nymphadora . S'exclama t'il avec un grand sourire.

Arrête de m'appelez par mon prénom Harry, appelle moi seulement Tonks. Dit-elle avec un moue boudeuse.

Très bien Dora . Répondit-il dans un petit rire où elle se mit à rire également.

Bonjour Maugrei, Kingsley.

Harry, ravi de te revoir. Dit Kingsley.

Alors, est-ce que nôtre discussion avec tes moldu à fait sont effet ? Questionna t'il

Oui, il m'ont laisser tranquille dans ma chambre et j'ai même eu une discussion avec ma tante où on à fait la paix tout les deux. Lui répondit Harry. Cela fait du bien de vous retrouver vous tous, vous me manquiez beaucoup.

Tu peux remonter Slonny, le quart d'heure d'émotion est passer. Tu peux remonter sur mon thorax si tu veux ; après on retourne chez moi et je t'installerai un coin chaud près du feu si tu veux. Siffla t'il.

Avec grand plaisir, merci. Lui rendit-elle.

Tu arrive plutôt que les autres années et tu n'a pas de bagages ? Il t'est arriver quelque chose chez t'est moldu ? Et qui sont c'est personnes ? Demanda une Hermione soudain inquiète en désignant les protecteurs.

Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai juste pris connaissance de mon héritage et je suis devenu le chef de la famille Potter, dit-il comme si de rien n'était. Je viens de prendre possession du manoir de ma famille et de tout ses biens . C'est personnes sont les protecteurs de ma famille et maintenant les miens. Alors il y a d'abord Broderic, puis Law Griff, Bâal qui nous a gentiment débarrasser du tableau de la mère de Sirius, et Lucian , Rémus fixa Lucian puis un petit sourire pris naissance au coin des lèvres avec un petit hochement de tête en signe de respect pour le gardiens des loup . Il y a aussi Maïna qui veille sur mon esprit dans ma tête , sinon il y a aussi Céridwen qui est une elfe, Sétis qui est gardienne des lieux et Atlas mon phœnix qui sont rester à Godric Manoir, chez moi .Présenta Harry.

Tu as un phœnix Harry et en plus tu as une elfe comme protecteur ? Tu pourras nous les présentés, si tu veux ? Demanda Ron abasourdi à l'idée de voir une elfe qui sont devenu plus une légende que des êtres qui existes vraiment.

En faîtes je suis venus pour vous demander à Ron, Hermione , Ginny, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Fred et George, Rémus et Dora si vous voudriez venir à Godric Manoir pour le reste des vacances. C'est plus gai qu'ici et ce sera plus joyeux avec tout ce petit monde. Et vu que je vais suivre un entraînement particulier avec mes protecteurs ; je voulais vous proposez à Ron, Hermione et Ginny ; de suivre vous aussi un entraînement moins pousser certes mais tous aussi complet ; vu que l'on se retrouve toujours dans des situations inimaginables. Demanda Harry.

On est d'accord pour l'entraînement. Répondit Hermione et Ginny d'une voix enthousiaste et d'une voix un peut plus réticente pour Ron quand à l'idée de travailler pendant les vacances .

Ils acceptèrent tous de venir et partir faire leur bagages pendant que Kingsley, Maugrei et Rogue repartaient à leur occupations. Les jumeaux, Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient tous surexcités à l'idée de partir habité pour un mois et demi dans un manoir et pas n'importe le quelle ; celui de Harry et de sa famille , la grande et prestigieuse famille Potter. Sans parler de l'entraînement que les plus jeunes aller suivre. Une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le hall près à partir.

Comment y allons-nous ? Par poudre de cheminette ou en portoloins ? Demanda Ron.

Non Ron, c'est trop dangereux par le réseau de cheminée car seule les membres de la famille et quelques privilégiés savent où se trouvent exactement le manoir. Prenez c'est collier, ils s'appelle les collier de la confiance et sont utilisable seulement par une seule personne à la fois et seulement par son propriétaire. Ce sont des portoloins permanents, intraçables et qui amène sont propriétaire où il veut du moment que l'on connaît sa destination. Seul un membre de ma famille peut le donner à quelqu'un car c'est une personne de ma famille qui l'à inventé. Pour l'utilisez il faut penser très fort à sa destination. Bon allez je crois que j'ai tout dit, tous à Godric Manoir . Expliqua Harry.

Il leurs donna à tous un collier dont les filles le trouvère magnifique et les garçons rechigner un peu sur l'idée de porter un bijoux. En tout cas cinq minutes plus tard ils eurent tous et partirent tous à Godric Manoir. Ils arrivèrent tous devant les grandes portes du manoir et restèrent tous bouche bée devant la grandeur et la beauté du manoir et des jardins ; mise à part Dumbledore, Harry un peu moins surpris que la première fois , ses protecteurs et Remus qui était déjà venue avec Sirius et James dans son enfance, ce qui lui fit versé une petite larmes au souvenir de c'est deux meilleurs amis disparut. Après une dizaine de secondes, Harry s'avança jusqu'aux portes et se tourna vers eux pour déclarés.

Mes amis, Bienvenue à Godric Manoir ; le manoir de mes ancêtres. Déclara Harry, ce qui fit rire Remus en se souvenant que James les avez accueilli de la même façon .

Hé ben çà alors, je savais que la famille Potter était une grande famille mais alors la c'est incroyable. S'exprima Ron la bouche grande ouverte et le regard subjuguer.

Ferme la bouche Ron sinon tu vas gober les mouches. Dit George.

Où plutôt des fées des un endroit si magnifique. Ajouta Fred en recevant tout les deux un regard noir de la part de Ron.

Et oui Ron, la famille de Harry remonte au temps fondateurs de Poudlard et je dirai même qu'il est le descendant de trois d'entre eux. Dit tranquillement Dumbledore, ce qui eu comme réaction un « pardon ? » ou un « quoi ? » de la part de tout le monde sauf Harry, ses protecteurs et Remus.

Et oui, je suis le descendant de Godric Griffondor et Rowana Serdaigle du côté de mon père, et de Helga Pouffsoufle du côté de ma mère. On peut dire en faîtes que je le suis des quatre grâces à Voldermort (tressaillement générale) . Expliqua Harry. Bon si on entrez, comme ça je vous présenterai mes autres protecteurs. En plus je suis sûr que Grégoire et les autres nous aurons préparer un vrai festin en l'honneur du retour de l'héritier des Potter. Ajouta t'il en regardant Ron qui en salivait rien qu'à y penser.

HARRY POTTER ! NE ME DIT PAS QUE TU PROFITES DE C'EST PAUVRES ELFES DE MAISON ? Demanda une Hermione en colère.

Mes elfes de maison ne sont pas traiter comme de vulgaire esclave, sache qu'ils sont libres de partir quand ils le veulent et que dans ma famille on les traites comme nos égaux. Tout ce qu'on leur demande, c'est de ne pas trahir notre confiance. Tu n'auras cas aller leur parler et tu verra ce qu'il pense de ma famille. Et puis tu me connais et tu sais que je ne profiterai jamais d'eux. Lui répondit-il calmement car il savait qu'elle aurai ce genre de réaction.

D'accord, d'accord. Dit-elle en reprenant son calme mais avec la ferme intention d'aller parler aux elfes de maison.

Après ce petit interlude, Harry poussa les grandes portes du manoir sans avoir besoin de se présenté ce coup là mais quand il poussa les portes, il senti qu'on le sonder pour vérifier que c'était bien lui ; pas un intrus qui aurais pris du polynectar. Il rentra dans le hall et les invita à le suivre ; ce qu'ils firent tout en détaillant l'intérieur et en posant leur affaire dans un coin où les elfes les amènerai jusqu'à leurs chambres. Il les emmena jusqu'au petit salon en passant par la grande salle où tous furent tellement subjugués qu'ils ne pipèrent pas un mot tout le long du chemin sauf des « ho », « houa ». Dans le petit salon les attendaient tranquillement Ceridwen, Satis en train de discuter et sur le dossier d'un fauteuil Atlas et Hedwige somnoler. Harry les présenta aux nouveaux venus et mis les deux perchoir sur la commode près du bureau ; puis il installa un panier avec un couverture chaude près du feu pour Slonny et ils se mirent tous à discuter pendant une bonne heure . Zita, Anicet et Thècle apparurent et servir des rafraîchissements et de petit gâteaux à tout le monde. Hermione, Ginny, Tonks et Ceridwen parlaient avec entrain souvent ponctuer d'éclats de rire ; Remus parler avec Lucian ; Harry parler avec les jumeaux de leurs dernières trouvailles comme les chocolats du désir, les bonbon atchoum pour éternuer pendant deux bonne heures, la poudre pieds qui pue et la boîte surprise qui libère plein de serpent, araignées, chauve souris… etc. Quand à Dumbledore, Mr et Mme Weasley et les autres protecteurs discuté de l'entraînement que les enfants aller suivre et de l'ordre du Griffon. Vers dix-neuf heures, apparut Grégoire qui les invita a passer dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Ils s'installèrent à la grande table qui a était rétréci pour contenir juste le nombre de personnes présentes. Harry en bout de table, Dumbledore à l'autre bout et les autres de chaque côtés. Quand ils furent tous installer, Maïna lui glissa quelque mot qui le fit sourire dont lui fit lui aussi un petit sourire en devinant ce qu'elle lui a dit ; Harry se leva et proclama :

Que le banquet commence !

La table ce garnissa aussitôt de victuailles plus alléchantes les une que les autres ; tout le monde commença à manger et Ron le premier. Le repas ce passa dans la bonne humeur, mêlé au conversation joyeuse. Une fois que tout le monde fut rassasiez, le table se vida et à ce moment là arriva trois elfes de maison reconnu par Harry comme étant Grégoire, Widgette et Missy.

Les affaires des inviters et les vôtre ont été transporter des vos chambres ; Missy et Widgette vont vous conduire à vos chambres. Bonne nuit Harry. Déclara Grégoire avant de partir.

Grand-père tu reste ici ce soir ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Albus.

Désolé Harry mais j'ai des choses à faire ; mais je viendrai régulièrement te visiter et voir comment avance ton entraînement. Répondit-il toujours avec un petit regard malicieux. A plus tard Harry.

A plus tard grand-père.

Bon, Mme et Mr.Weasley, Mlle. Tonks et M. lupin veuillez me suivre jusqu'à vos chambre ; et les autres veuillez suivre Missy jusqu'au vôtre. Déclara joyeusement Widgette en sortant de la grande salle avec son groupe.

Harry alla chercher Slonny puis rejoignis le groupe de Missy qui en sortant eux aussi prirent le couloir de droite. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis rouge, or et sur les murs de magnifique tapisserie couleur rouge, bleu, gris, or retraçant l'histoire de la famille Potter et des chandelles tout le long. Missy expliqua à Harry pendant le trajet que le manoir était constituer de au rez-de-chausser ; un grand hall ; un grand salon à droite de l'entrée du manoir (avec à l'intérieur écran plasma géant avec lecteur dvd et tout ce qui va avec, trois canapés, deux fauteuils, un piano, un ordinateur.) ; à gauche de l'entrée un bureau privée pour le chef de famille ; la porte à droite de l'escalier mène à la salle de duel ; un laboratoire de potion ; une salle de sport(avec tout l'équipement de musculation)et une salle d'art martiaux ;puis vient la porte à gauche de l'escalier qui mène aux cuisines ; un coffre aussi grand que celui de Gringott( avec à l'intérieur de l'or, des œuvres d'art, des livres extrêmement rare et puissant, des armes magique et moldu comme des épées, des dagues … etc.) ; une gigantesques bibliothèque traitant de tout les sujet et une porte menant au geôle pour des prisonniers . A l'étage il y à vingt-trois chambres d'amis ; trois pour la famille (une salle de bain dans chaque chambre) ; la grande salle ; un petit salon à côté de la grande salle et un infirmerie. Au deuxième étage il y à les quartier des elfes de maison et une volière. Elle lui expliqua aussi qu'il y avait de l'autre côté du manoir une grande piscine avec des chaise longue (elle est placer sous un sortilège en forme de bulle autour de la piscine qui la fait rester à bonne température aussi en dehors)et un terrain de quidditch. Harry se disait après ça qu'il passerai avec ses amis un journée de détente (visite du manoir, piscine, quidditch ). Ils conduirent tout le monde à leur chambres respective jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus que Harry et Missy. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la chambre de Harry ; puis Missy demanda lui demanda quelle mot de passe il voulait et il lui donna **_maraudeurs_** . La porte s'ouvrit sur sa chambre et il resta bouche bée sur le seuil pendant un long moment à la contempler. Elle était vraiment immense par rapport aux chambres des invités qui était déjà grande ; la couleur dominante restai comme le reste de la maison rouge et or mais il y avait aussi du bleu et du vert ; il trôné dans la chambre un somptueux et moelleux lit deux place à baldaquin ; juste à côté était placer une table de chevet style Louis XIV et contre le mur un armoire du même style ;en face du lit se trouver une porte menant à la salle de bain et face à la porte d'entrée de la chambre, une porte vitrée mener sur un grand balcon donnant une magnifique vue du parc et des alentours du manoir . Il s'avança finalement dans la chambre après avoir repris s'est esprits.

Nous vous avons installez un petite garde robe dans l'armoire en attendant ; je pense que vous irez vous la choisir entièrement plus tard. C'est moi qui suit charger de vos appartements et de vous. Voulez vous que je vous prépare vôtre bain Harry ? Demanda l'elfe.

Oui, merci Missy. Répondit-il gentiment alors que l'elfe partez déjà dans la salle de bain.

Harry regarda dans l'armoire et put voir qu'elle était magiquement agrandi à l'intérieur ce qui faisait un immense dressing. Il y avait un trentaine de tenue bien ranger selon l'usage et cinq paire de chaussure ;il y avait des robes sorcier pour l'usage de tous les jours, des habits moldu, des robes de soirée, des habits d'hiver … etc . Il trouva une tenue vert émeraude magnifique avec s'est yeux ; il décida qu'il la porterai le lendemain. Missy réapparu de la salle de bain en lui disant que le bain était près. Il déposa Slonny sur le lit qui s'enroula sur la couverture, Harry rentra dans la salle de bain et le trouva géante ; un bassin carré de trois mètre trôné dans un coin de la pièce avec une dizaine de robinet en argent délivrant du bain moussant, savon, liquide parfumé de plusieurs parfums ; collé contre un mur était placer deux lavabo avec une glace et un support pour brosse à dent….etc ; dans un autre coin était mis un para vent pour ce changer et à côté une coiffeuse. Les mur peint en bleu et blanc bouger en reproduisant les mouvements de la mer avec des dauphins, des sirènes et autre animaux marin se baladant partout autour de la salle où poser sur un rocher par ci, par là ; puis finalement un porte menant aux toilettes. Harry se déshabilla puis rentra dans le bassin chaud juste comme il faut avec de la mousse et un légère odeur de rose ; il resta on moment contre un rebord les bras sur le bort en se décontractant et savourant ce moment de pure bonheur. Dix minutes plus tard, il se lava et à l'instant où il sorti du bain, Missy arriva avec une serviette et un pyjama en soie blanc .Gêné de sa nudité devant l'elfe, il pris la serviette qu'il s'enroula autour de la taille puis pris le pyjama et couru derrière le paravent avec un joli couleur rouge sur le visage ; il entendit un bonne nuit Harry auquel il répondit la même chose. Il sorti cinq minutes plus tard changer et se dirigea vers sa chambre ; Miss était déjà parti ;alors se glissa dans les draps du lit doux et moelleux avec Slonny sur lui pour sentir sa chaleur; la lumière s'éteignit doucement et Harry parti doucement dans le pays des rêves pour une nuit sans cauchemar ce qui n'était pas arriver depuis la mort de Sirius.

**Et voilà, la suite dans une semaine ou un petit peu plus ; il y aura de la romance(pas super selon mois mais au moins les couples seront fait), et surtout le début de l'entraînement. Des reviews font toujours plaisir et on se revoit bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ; dans une semaine ou une semaine et demi au plus tard. A plus.**

**PUB : petit clin d'œil à Samara xx pour sa fiction « la Reconversion du Survivant » qui est vraiment un coup de cœur pour moi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tous les personnages de ma fiction sont empruntés à J.K ROWLING mise à part les protecteurs et certains animaux. Merci et bonne lecture…**

**Le voilà le chapitre que vous attendez ; il y aura beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre. Moi en tout cas je le trouve intéressant. Je ne suis pas très bon pour les scènes romantiques ;alors ne m'en veuillez s'il vous plait si c'est un peu à l'eau de rose. J'ai encore quelque sort sous la main ; en attendant je vous souhaite bonne lecture **

_4.DÉTENTE, AMOUR ET ENTRAINEMENT ._

Un magnifique soleil réveilla Harry qui eut un grand sourire en se remémorant la journée d'avant et tout ce qu'il c'était passé durant. Enfin, il avait un « chez lui », la maison où avait vécu ses parents et ses ancêtres, et en plus il était avec ses amis. Il sortit doucement du lit tout en faisant attention à Slonny qui dormait enroulé sur la couette et partit prendre une douche très relaxante. Quand il sortit de la douche, il trouva sur le paravent des serviettes moelleuses et un peignoir que Missy lui avait apporté pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Il partit dans la penderie où il trouva un magnifique ensemble sorcier noir avec des motifs vert allant bien avec ses yeux et des chaussures noires en daim. Une fois habillé, Missy arriva devant lui dans « pop » tout en corrigeant les choses qui n'allaient pas, puis ils sortirent de sa chambre et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Tout le monde était déjà là, mise à part . Tonks partit travailler au ministère et les jumeaux à leur magasin. Il salua tout le monde en recevant une forte étreinte de Mme Weasley et une bise sur la joue par Hermione et Ginny, elles prirent toutes deux une jolie teinte rose. Puis il finit en donnant une légère caresse à Atlas et Hedwige posée sur le dossier d'un fauteuil prés du feu, ainsi il fut récompensé par un hululement et un léger trémolo. Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement, puis une demi-heure plus tard, Grégoire arriva et leur fit visiter tout Godric Hollow, ce qui dura toute la matinée. Hermione fut bouche-bée devant la grande bibliothèque aussi grande que celle de Poudlard. Tous les domaines de la magie y étaient représentés, même des domaines oubliés comme l'ancienne magie ainsi que de grands chefs d'œuvre de la littérature moldue comme Shakespeare, Tolkien , Jules Vernes, Balzac, Sand etc… Des tables étaient placées par-ci par-là et des fauteuils trônés autour d'une table basse. Pour Ron ce fut le terrain de quidditch qui le fit sauter de joie, Ginny resta en extase devant la beauté des jardins qui ornaient la piscine. Puis ils rentrèrent pour le repas de midi qui fut tout à fait succulent.

L'après-midi, ils firent une partie de quidditch avec comme équipes : Harry, Ginny, Hermione qui s'étaient laissés tenter, Tonks et Rémus et de l'autre côté Ron, Charlie, Bill et les jumeaux revenus de leur magasin qu'ils ont confié à Lee Jordan leur associé. Ce fut l'équipe de Harry qui gagna mais pas de beaucoup. Ginny faisait une super poursuiveuse mais la surprise venu de Hermione qui en épatât plus d'un en jouant magnifiquement bien. Le duo Ginny/Hermione marchait du tonnerre. Ron s'était amélioré depuis l'année dernière et maintenant il faisait un excellent gardien. Le match se joua entre Harry et Charlie qui était lui aussi un très bon attrapeur quand il était à Poudlard. Mais Harry exécuta la fameuse feinte de Wronski pour attraper la balle qui volait au raz du sol. Il attrapa le vif juste sous le nez de Charlie en remontant en chandelle, alors que Charlie s'écrasa au sol sans se faire mal mise à part une belle bosse à la tête. Ils allèrent tous manger en commentant la partie qu'ils venaient de faire.

_ Ben, dit moi Hermione, tu nous avais caché tes talents pour le quidditch, tu devrais faire les essais pour être poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Griffondor, avec Ginny vous faites un super duo. Lui dit Harry.

_ Harry a raison Mione, tu joues comme une déesse, ce serait bien que tu sois dans l'équipe. Rajouta Ron.

_ Merci les gars, je vais y réfléchir. Répondit Hermione les joues roses face aux compliments. Bon, et si on allait à la bibliothèque avant le dîner ? Pendant la visite de ce matin j'ai vu d'excellent livres et j'en ai même vu des rares sur le quidditch. Finit elle avec un petit sourire qui ferait craquer n'importe qui.

_ Ça y est, la nouvelle Hermione grande joueuse de quidditch s'en va et l'ancienne Hermione rat de bibliothèque est de retour ; finalement c'est sans espoir. Déclara Ron avec une petite grimace en se prenant une petite tape derrière la tête par Hermione.

_ Allez, un peu de courage Ron, je dois dire que moi aussi j'ai vu quelques livres de défense qui m'ont l'air très intéressant. Rajouta Harry.

Ron soupira puis les suivit jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il fut plus enthousiaste lorsqu'il trouva un livre sur les plus grandes équipes de quidditch de ce dernier siècle. Hermione prit quant à elle un livre sur comment se servir de l'arithmancie dans les âges et ses multiples utilités. Harry lui trouva un livre sur ce qu'est l'ancienne magie et ses origines. Dix minutes plus tard, il releva la tête de son livre et le ferma parce qu'il l'avait fini, il regarda l'horloge pour voir l'heure et vit qu'il n'avait mis que dix minutes pour lire le livre qui faisait quand même huit-cent pages. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et se mit à réfléchir à pourquoi il avait fini son livre si vite, lorsque Maïna s'exclama :

« C'est une de tes nouvelles capacités qui s'est révélée à toi ; tu peux lire cent fois plus vite qu'avant, ta vitesse de réflexion est plus développée et tes réflexes sont plus vifs. Enfin, question réflexes, ils étaient déjà vifs avant comme tous les Potter qui ont toujours été des excellents attrapeurs. »

_ Whaou, Hermione va en être jalouse quand je vais lui dire, ça va m'être grandement utile pour l'entraînement et pour les cours. Pensa joyeusement Harry.

« Ne fait pas un excès avec ce don car lorsque tu l'utilise, ton rythme cardiaque accélère pour fournir plus de sang au cerveau qui marche plus vite, si cela durait trop longtemps ça pourrait te causer une crise cardiaque ou une rupture d'anévrisme. Donc, utilise ce don avec modestie et fait un pause d'au moins une demi-heure entre chaque livre, c'est le temps nécessaire à ton cerveau pour emmagasiner toutes les informations. »

_ D'accord, cela serait bête d'échapper à Voldemort je ne sais combien de fois et de mourir par ma faute pour avoir abusé de mon don. Ricana t'il tout haut sans s'en être rendu compte.

_ De quelle don tu parle Harry. Demanda Hermione qui a relevait la tête de son livre.

Harry se mit une petite gifle mentalement pour avoir pensé tout haut, mais se dit qu'après tout il pouvait bien leur dire. Il pris une grande bouffée d'air puis leur expliqua exactement ce qu'il s'était passer lors de la cérémonie, Maïna et la découverte qu'il venait de faire sur son nouveau don. Hermione fut un instant perplexe face au patronus que Harry avait réalisé lors de la cérémonie et à son nouveau don, puis se mit en mode «réflexion et il va falloir que je regarde dans certain livre pour me renseigner la dessus ». Quant à Ron, il fut impressionné du fait que Harry ait épargné Béllatrix alors que trois semaines plus tôt, il l'aurait tué sans hésitation. Harry de son côté se demandait si il devait leur parler de la prophétie, ils avaient risqué leurs vies pour l'aider au ministère, alors ils auraient bien le droit de savoir. Il prit la décision de le dire à Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna quand ils seront tous revenus à Poudlard. Après, il leur raconta son idée de créer l'ordre du Griffon.

_ C'est une super idée Harry, je te suis et je suis sûr que ceux de l'AD accepteront aussi. S'enthousiasma Ron.

_ Je le suis pour moi aussi Harry, mais il faudrait les faire passer devant Atlas pour qu'il sonde s'ils sont sincères. Il faudrait aussi essayer de recruter le plus de monde possible des adultes, des jeunes de nôtre âge et du monde entier ; je sais que je vais dire quelque chose d'absurde, mais il nous faudrait des espions chez les Mangemorts et pour ça, les convaincre de rallier le bon côté. C'est sur les fils de Mangemorts qu'il faut nous orienter. Il faut que tu sois conscient Harry que tu seras notre chef et qu'il risque d'y avoir des blessés ou peut-être même des morts ; mais pour tout le bien des autres tu devras en faire abstraction et continuer. Les répercutions pourraient en être terribles sinon ; mais en tout cas nous seront là pour te soutenir et t'aider. Expliqua sérieusement Hermione.

_ Mione a raison Harry, nous serons là pour te soutenir et t'aider ; même si je ne suis pas du tout d'accord pour approcher toutes ces graines de Mangemorts. Mais c'est vrai qu'il faut savoir ce que prépare l'autre côté. Rajouta Ron.

_ Merci de me soutenir, merci d'être tout simplement là pour moi. Je te considère comme ma sœur Mione, tout comme toi Ron, mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Leur avoua t'il en les serrant dans ses bras tous les deux, avec des larmes au coin des yeux qu'il retenait alors que Hermione pleurait de joie face à cette confession qui venait tout droit du cœur.

_ Nous te considérons pareil nous aussi, tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu et nous serons toujours là pour toi. S'exclama Hermione en tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras.

_ Au fait, je ne vous vois plus vous disputer tous les deux, y aurait-il quelque chose que vous voudriez me dire. Leur demanda t'il alors que Ron et Hermione prenaient une jolie teinte rouge.

_ Si en fait, eh bien voilà, Mione et moi sortons ensemble depuis le début de la semaine. Après ce qui s'est passé au département des mystères, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et que je lui ai avoué mes sentiments pour elle. Je m'étais préparé à ce qu'elle me dise que ses sentiments pour moi étaient simplement amicaux, mais elle m'a pris le visage dans ses mains et m'a donné le plus beau baiser de toute ma vie. J'étais un peu surpris au début, mais je l'aie embrassé moi aussi. Elle s'est détachée de moi au bout d'un moment et m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait elle aussi ; et voilà maintenant tu sais tout. Raconta Ron tout en ne détachant pas ses yeux d'Hermione et pareil pour elle.

_ Enfin, alléluia, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça. On commençait tous à désespérer que cela n'arrive jamais mais je suis vraiment content pour vous. Rigola Harry tout en finissant sérieusement.

_ Merci Harry, et toi quand est-ce que tu vas avouer tes sentiments à Ginny. J'ai bien vu comment tu l'as regardé toute la journée. Ah oui, il faut que tu saches que c'est fini entre elle et Seamus ; tu sais, elle a toujours été amoureuse de toi et même si elle sort avec des garçons, c'était pour essayer de t'oublier car tu es le seul dans son cœur. Lui confia Hermione.

_ Tu seras mieux que ce Michael Corner et à ce propos il faudrait que l'on rencontre une petite avec tous mes autres frères. S'amusa Ron en se prenant une claque derrière la tête de la part d'Hermione, alors qu'Harry paressait horrifié à l'idée d'avoir une petite conversation avec six frères sur-protecteurs. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est surtout de Fred et George que tu dois avoir peur. Rajouta t'il plié en deux de rire en voyant la tête horrifiée de Harry alors qu'Hermione le réprimandait tout en ayant une petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Une fois calmé, il était l'heure du dîner, ils rejoignirent la grande salle à manger qui fut un fois de plus extraordinaire. Tout le long du dîner, Harry n'arrêtait pas de fixer Ginny et quand leurs regards se croisaient, ils se mettaient à rougir tous les deux. Beaucoup de monde l'avaient remarqué et glissé quelques remarques par-ci, par-là du genre « Tu me diras ce que tu fixes comme ça de si intéressant ! » ou « Tiens, je sens de l'amour dans l'air, ça doit être Ron et Hermione ». Le pire fut les jumeaux qui avaient glissé une poudre « chanson d'amour à la personne de ton cœur » discrètement dans le verre de Harry ; celui-ci était monté sur la table et s'était mis à chanter « ti amo » pour Ginny . Une fois fini, ils étaient tous les deux rouges comme des coquelicots, Harry repris sa place et baissa la tête presque à la mettre dans son assiette alors que Ginny affichait un petit sourire.

A la fin du repas, tout le monde partit au salon pour voir un film (surtout qui paressait enthousiaste à l'idée de voir un « fim » sur une « tévison » comme il l'avait dit, avec un soupir de d'abandon de la part de ) ; ils furent subjugués devant le film (star wars 1). Harry regardait avec tendresse Ginny qui n'avait jamais vu de film et donc n'en perdait pas une miette. A la fin du film, tout le monde partit au lit sous les commentaires de et de Ron qui étaient impressionnés face à ce que les Moldu réussissaient à faire, ainsi que sous les soupirs de et d'Hermione. Harry pris Ginny à part et lui demanda de l'accompagner au jardin, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc de marbre dans le jardin en se regardant, le silence dura deux, trois minutes puis Harry rompit le silence.

_ Ginny, je dois te dire quelque chose, voilà. Il pris une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage, puis commença. Je... je t'aime Ginny. Cela fait longtemps que je t'aime mais je me suis toujours dit que je te considérais comme ma petite sœur ; mais maintenant je sais que je t'aime comme un homme aime une femme, un mari son épouse. J'adore ta chevelure feu de braise, tes magnifiques yeux bleus comme un océan, ton adorable sourire, ton rire cristallin, chacune de tes paroles me fait fondre et ton caractère fougueux et tendre à la fois, doux et ferme. Je voudrais bien sortir avec toi car je t'aime pour tout ça Ginny. Lui révéla t'il en baissant la tête .

Elle lui releva la tête, se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Harry mis une dizaine de secondes avant de réagir, puis il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et répondit avec fougue à son baiser. Ils se séparèrent par manque de souffle, se regardèrent dans les yeux puis se firent un sourire en même temps tout en restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_ Oh Harry, cela faisait si longtemps que j'espérais ça. Moi aussi je t'aime Harry, pas le Survivant, simplement Harry. Au début, je ne te connaissais seulement que par les histoires que l'on m'avait racontées, puis quand je t'ai vu la première fois sur le quai neuf trois quart, j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Alors j'ai voulu absolument te connaître, lors de ma première année tu m'as sauvé et je t'ai encore plus aimé. Puis après j'ai appris à te connaître pour ce que tu es, courageux, loyale envers tes amis, généreux, sincère, timide, tendre, intelligent mais tu es aussi impulsif, irréfléchi, trop curieux et entêté. C'est pour tes qualités et tes défauts que je t'aime. Je connais les risques de t'aimer et je préfère être ta force que ta faiblesse, je veux te soutenir, t'aider et te donner tout mon amour, peu importe les risques. J'ai essayé d'oublier l'amour que j'ai pour toi en sortant avec des garçons, mais mon amour pour toi devenait plus fort, je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours, de tout mon cœur et mon être. Lui dévoila t'elle, en le regardant sincèrement dans les yeux avec des larmes de joie.

_ Ginny, je t'aime aussi de tout mon cœur et de mon être. Je serais toujours là pour te protéger même si je dois sacrifier ma vie. Lui dit il en l'embrassant avec toute la passion de son amour.

Plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux, seule la présence de l'un contre l'autre était importante. Leurs bouches semblaient soudées et leurs langues se cherchaient, s'emmêlaient et dansaient dans un ballet frénétique. Rien ne semblait pouvoir interrompre ce moment. Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent et décidèrent d'aller se coucher, non sans un dernier baiser en haut des escalier du hall. Puis, tous deux partirent chacun dans leurs chambres respectives. L'entraînement commençait demain, ils auraient besoin de toute leur nuit pour être en forme.

Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre Harry se mit en pyjama et se coucha dans son lit confortable et chaud grâce à la bouillotte préparée part un elfe de maison. Slonny qui était parti toute la journée explorer son nouveau terrain de chasse, vain se blottir contre la chaleur du corps de Harry ; elle sortit plusieurs fois sa langue pour capter son odeur et y trouva celle de Ginny.

_ Je peux sentir partout sur toi l'odeur de la fille aux cheveux roux, est-ce que c'est ta femelle ? Demanda Slonny avec un petite pointe de jalousie.

_ Un serpent qui me fait une crise de jalousie, j'aurais vraiment tout vu ! Pensa Harry. Oui, Ginny est ma petite amie, bon, si on dormait maintenant, j'ai un entraînement demain moi. Lui dit-il pour couper court à cette discussion qui le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise et c'est en pensant à Ginny qu'il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux le lendemain matin et sursauta lorsqu'il vit deux gros yeux globuleux devant lui. Dobby, à quelques centimètres de lui, le fixait avec un petit sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'il vit que Slonny s'était réveillé et fixait l'elfe de façon menaçante. Harry lui expliqua que Dobby était un ami à lui et un elfe un peu bizarre. Il rassura aussi Dobby sur la présence du serpent dans son lit. Il se leva doucement en laissant Slonny au chaud dans les couvertures et en faisant sauter Dobby du lit.

_ Alors Dobby, que me vaut l'honneur de ta merveilleuse méthode pour me réveiller ? Demanda Harry.

_ Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur, le professeur Dumbledore a dit à Dobby et Winky que Harry Potter voulait s'entretenir avec nous. Alors nous sommes venu avec le professeur Dumbledore ce matin et il m'a proposé de venir réveiller Harry Potter, Monsieur. Expliqua Dobby.

_ D'accord Dobby, je prends ma douche, me prépare puis j'arrive. Attendez-moi dans le petit salon adjacent la grande salle. Ordonna t'il gentiment.

_ D'accord Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur. Puis il disparut dans un « pop » laissant Harry et Slonny seuls dans la chambre.

Harry partit prendre sa douche en pensant à la journée qu'il allait vivre aujourd'hui. D'abord un entretien avec Dobby et Winky pour qu'ils se mettent à son service, puis l'entraînement commencerait et durerait jusqu'à la rentrée. Il allait pouvoir acquérir une grande connaissance et puissance pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, heureusement il pourrait compter sur ses meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione, et surtout sa petite amie Ginny car le seul fait de penser à elle lui remplissez le cœur de joie. Il sortit de la salle de bain avec son peignoir et trouva sur son lit un tenue de Duel aux couleurs de Griffondor. Il la revêtit puis partit pour la grande salle. Une fois arrivée là-bas, il salua tout le monde y compris son grand-père et embrassa Ginny sous les yeux amusés des personnes présentes et Mme Weasley affichait un visage rempli de joie. Avant de déjeuner, il rejoignit le petit salon où attendait patiemment Dobby et Winky sur le divan, là il s'installa sous leurs regards anxieux dans un fauteuil juste en face d'eux.

_ Je voulais vous voir tous les deux pour vous proposer quelque chose. Vous connaissez la réputation de la famille Potter ? Les deux elfes acquiescèrent. Voilà, je voulais vous demander si vous accepteriez de venir travailler pour moi, donc pour ma famille. Vous aideriez Missy pour s'occuper de ma chambre, vous me suivriez dans mes déplacements, et vous donneriez un coup de main aux autres elfes de maison dans leurs tâches. Si vous acceptez, vous devrez promettre de ne jamais trahir ma famille et de ne jamais révéler mes secrets ou les confidences que je vous ferais. Je vous donne mon entière confiance. Dit-il d'un ton très sérieux.

Les deux elfes parurent horrifiés à l'idée de trahir la famille ou la personne qu'ils servent et ainsi perdre sa confiance. C'est la pire chose qu'un elfe puisse faire.

_ Rassurez-vous, je sais que je peux totalement vous faire confiance et je confierais même ma vie s'il le fallait. Les deux furent très émus par cette déclaration. C'est juste que l'elfe de maison de mon parrain, Kréattur, l'a trahi et mon parrain est mort par sa faute. Un regard de haine passa chez les deux elfes face au déshonneur fait à leur race par cet acte. Harry eut un regard de pitié car c'est la famille Black qui avait fait de Kréattur ce qu'il est avec leurs idéaux. Finalement, Sirius avait subit la revanche de la famille. Bon alors, acceptez-vous de venir travailler pour moi ? Leur demanda t'il en ramenant de la joie dans leurs yeux.

_ Oh oui, Dobby accepte avec joie de venir travailler chez Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur ! S'exclama t'il joyeusement.

_ Winky accepte avec joie de venir travailler pour Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur. Lui dit-elle plus modérément que Dobby, mais avec beaucoup de joie à l'idée de retravailler pour une famille depuis les Croupton ; la grande famille Potter tout de même, celle dont seulement les meilleurs elfes de maison peuvent rentrer.

_ Bien, la seule exigence que je vous imposerais, sera de prendre un peu de temps pour vous et quand je serais à Poudlard, vous serez sous les ordres de Grégoire. Bon, je vous laisse car je dois déjeuner avant d'aller suivre mon entraînement. Vous n'avez qu'à aller faire connaissance avec les autres elfes et Grégoire vous montrera votre travail, au revoir. Ordonna Harry avant de partir.

Il partit dans la grande salle et prit place pour déjeuner. Bien sûr, il n'oublia pas d'embrasser Ginny au passage. Ils ne cessèrent de se fixer amoureusement tout le long du déjeuner. Il tournait la tête pour écouter Albus qui lui parlait, quand le vieil homme sorti en souriant quatre enveloppes avec le sceau de Poudlard au verso et les noms de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny a qui il les distribuât. Harry ouvrit son enveloppe et y trouva les résultats de ses BUSES avec une lettre lui étant adressé.

Bonjour James Potter,

Voici les résultats de vos BUSES (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire) :

Métamorphose : **écrit** : effort exceptionnel ; **pratique** : effort exceptionnel.

Défense contre les forces du mal : **écrit** : optimal ; **pratique** : optimal avec les félicitations du jury.

Potions : **écrit** : optimal ; **pratique** : optimal mais de justesse (potions correctes mais un manque de doigté qui aurait pu faire rater votre potion).

Enchantements : **écrit** : optimal ; **pratique** : optimal.

Soins aux créatures magiques : **écrit** : optimal ; **pratique** : optimal.

Histoire de la magie : **écrit** : acceptable.

Divination : **écrit** : acceptable ; **pratique** : piètre.

Botanique : **écrit** : effort exceptionnel ; **pratique** : effort exceptionnel.

Astronomie : **écrit** : acceptable ; **pratique** : effort exceptionnel (nous avons augmenté d'un niveau votre note face aux événements survenus lors de l'épreuve).

Vous avez donc un résultat de sept BUSES. Vos résultats en métamorphose, DFCM, potions, enchantements, soins aux créatures magiques et botanique vous permettent de continuer vos études pour devenir auror si cela est toujours votre projet de carrière. Veuillez confirmer à votre directrice de maison que cela est toujours votre projet, dans le cas contraire un rendez vous sera pris avec elle pour en redéfinir un.

Professeur Grimelda Marchebranck,

examinateur aux épreuves des BUSES.

_ Super, je vais pouvoir devenir auror. S'exclama Harry en faisant un grand sourire à son grand-père et en allant embrasser Ginny. Il se tourna vers Hermione et Ron et les trouva en train de s'embrasser passionnément. Alors, quels sont vos résultats ? Leur demanda t'il un fois qu'ils furent décollés l'un de l'autre.

_ J'ai eu optimal dans toutes les matières . S'exclama joyeusement Hermione.

_ Et moi, j'ai assez de BUSE pour devenir auror ; le plus surprenant est que j'ai réussi à avoir optimal en potions. Sinon, elle dit quoi la lettre avec tes résultats ? Demanda Ron avec curiosité et tous les autres qui semblaient très curieux à ce moment là. Harry pris la lettre et la lut pour lui même.

Cher ,

Je tiens à vous féliciter pour les résultats de vos BUSES ; veuillez aussi féliciter Miss. Granger et Mr. Weasley pour leurs résultats. Je tiens une nouvelle fois à vous exprimer tout mon soutien pour votre choix de devenir auror. Les décrets fait par Mme. Ombrage sont tous annulés et donc aussi votre interdiction de voler. Miss. Jonhson, Miss. Bell, Miss. Spinet et les jumeaux Weasley aillant terminés leurs études, leurs postes restent donc vacant. C'est pour quoi, je vous propose le poste de capitaine, si vous acceptez, il faudra passer des sélections pour reformer l'équipe. Je sais que vous en avez les compétences et que vous saurez supporter cette charge en plus. C'est pourquoi, je vous propose de devenir préfet. Normalement, il n'y a que deux préfets par maison mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a vivement encouragé à vous confier ce poste ; donc vous serez préfet avec Miss. Granger et Mr. Weasley. Cette année de nouvelles options vont être proposées : Duel, Médicomagie, Animagus, Invocation, Occlumancie et Légilimencie. Veuillez me faire parvenir votre réponse pour le poste de capitaine et de préfet en chef, ainsi que pour les options en plus que vous voulez étudier.

Cordialement Professeur Minerva Mc Gonagall ; directrice-adjointe et directrice de la maison Griffondor .

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, on lui proposait de devenir le capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor et préfet. Après avoir relut une deuxième fois la lettre, il se leva et serra dans ses bras Albus. Il se sépara d'Albus et se retourna vers ses amis.

_ On me propose de devenir le capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor et préfet avec vous. Déclara Harry tout joyeux devant ses amis bouches bées.

_ Wouah Harry, je suis sûr que tu feras un super capitaine et un super préfet, la coupe de quidditch va sûrement encore nous revenir cette année avec toi comme capitaine. Déclara Ron joyeux à l'idée d'avoir Harry pour capitaine et préfet avec lui et Mione.

_ C'est super Harry, je suis sûre que tu feras un meilleur préfet que certain. Fit Hermione en désignant Ron du regard ; alors que lui fit une petite moue boudeuse.

_ Oh mon chéri, je suis sûre que tu feras un merveilleux capitaine ; mais ne soit pas trop dur quand même. Dit Ginny en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

_ Bon, c'est pas tout mais il faudrait peut-être commencer votre entraînement. S'exclama Dumbledore en se levant. Hermione, Ron et Ginny vous irez avec Rémus, Lucian et Law Griff ; quant à toi Harry tu irra avec Brodric, Bâal, Céridwen et moi. La salle de duel a été séparé en deux salles identiques ; Harry viens avec moi dans le petit salon. Il faut prendre un objet dans ton armoire coffre-fort ; vous autres vous pouvez y allez. Leur dit-il.

Ginny embrassa Harry avant de partir avec les autres pour leur entraînement ; puis Harry suivit Dumbledore dans le petit salon et se mit devant l'armoire.

_ Que dois-je demander grand-père ? Demanda Harry.

_ Le retourneur de temps d'Emilian, c'est une de tes ancêtres qui a modifié un retourneur de temps, chaque fois que tu reviendras en arrière tes énergies magiques et physiques seront à un niveau excellent. Tu seras en pleine forme pour tout dire, et ton toi du passé ainsi que la ou les personnes qui t'auront enseigner juste avant seront invisible à tes yeux ; aucun risque de te rencontrer comme ça. Le matin, tu reviendras deux fois en arrière de trois heures à chaque fois, tu auras d'abord Brodric avec moi quelque fois, puis Bâal et enfin Céridwen. L'après-midi, tu reviendras deux fois en arrière de trois heures aussi et tu seras avec Law Griff, Lucian et enfin Atlas avec l'aide de Maïna. Expliqua Albus.

Harry pris dans l'armoire le retourneur de temps, il ressemblait trait pour trait à ceux du ministère sauf le cercle extérieur du sablier qui était en émeraude. Ils partirent à la salle de duel où les attendait Broderic. Les murs étaient fait de coussins beiges comme dans une salle capitonnée et dans la salle était placée une estrade de duel ronde, et non pas longue et droite comme celle de Poudlard. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à Brodric qui était au milieu de la plate forme de duel, puis Dumbledore fit apparaître trois fauteuils en chintz où ils prirent place.

_ Bien, je vais t'apprendre ,avec l'aide du professeur Dumbledore, la magie blanche puis l'ancienne et enfin la magie sans baguette, par la pensée. Lui expliqua Broderic. On va commencer par les différents boucliers. Il y a le standard : _protégo._ Au niveau au-dessus, mais qui n'arrête pas les armes moldu et qui ne résiste pas très longtemps : _blocus.___Après les deux plus puissants : d'abord, le Bouclier de Puissance qui puise son énergie dans la force magique du sorcier, donc plus le sorcier est puissant, plus le bouclier est résistant, Merlin réussissait même à contrer les sorts semblables au _doloris_ ou d'autres sorts puissants de magie noir ; c'est de la grande magie blanche très difficile à accomplir et la formule est : _potestas clipéatus. _Enfin le dernier et le plus puissant, le Bouclier des Sentiments, il tient sa force dans les sentiments que tu éprouves pour une personne, plus tes sentiments sont forts pour cette personne, plus il est puissant, surtout si vous ressentez de l'amour. C'est de l'ancienne magie très puissante et les effets perdurent très longtemps dans certain cas. La formule est : _sentiendi ratio scutatus. _Lui expliqua Brodric.

_ Le dernier bouclier est celui qu'a utilisé ta mère pour te sauver. Tu comprends donc la puissance de ce bouclier. Rajouta Dumbledore.

_ Nous apprendrons aujourd'hui les trois boucliers de ma blanche, nous te jetterons différents sorts pour voir leurs solidités. Lui dit Broderic.

Il réussit le _protégo_ facilement, le bouclier bloquait tous les sorts mineurs comme _jambeencoton_, _taratallengra, impedimenta et expelliarmus _de faibles puissances. Le _blocus _fut plus difficile à réaliser, mais il réussit au sixième essai mais n'était pas très résistant, il lui fallut une bonne heure pour le maîtriser parfaitement. Il arrêtait les _everte statum, expelliarmus et stupéfix_ de grandes puissances. Il essaya enfin le Bouclier de Puissance, mais n'eut pas beaucoup de réussite. A la fin de trois heures, il réussit enfin à créer le bouclier de Puissance mais qui n'était pas très résistant. Brodric lui promit de le renforcer lors du cours du lendemain. Il salua Broderic et son grand-père, puis fit faire trois tours à son retourneur de temps. Il arriva devant Bâal et remercia mentalement son ancêtre d'avoir inventé un tel retourneur de temps qui redonnait de l'énergie car le cours d'avant l'avait littéralement épuisé.

_ Bonjour Bâal. Salua Harry.

_ Bonjour Harry, alors nous allons apprendre la magie noire, les potions et les créatures des ténèbres. La magie noire est puissante quand on sait l'utiliser et peut faire de grande chose ; mais il faut savoir se fixait des limites car la magie noir peut attirer vers les ténèbres et il est très difficile dans sortir une fois qu'on y goûter. Je vais t'apprendre les différents sort de torture ou qui peuvent même tuer à longue durer ; puis plus tard je t'apprendrai les impardonnable. Les potions et les créatures des ténèbres seront pour plus tard. Lui expliqua Bâal.

Ils passèrent les trois heures à apprendre différents sorts comme le sort de crucifictions : _cruciatus ; _puis le sort d'écartèlement : _aliquem ; _le sort d'étouffement : _suffocatio_ ; le sort de vide entrailles : _exta vacuus_ ; et le sort de combustion : _exustio. _Tous les sorts étaient jetés sur un mannequin en mouvement qui se reconstituait après chaque sort. Les sorts qu'Harry apprenait lui faisait froid dans le dos quand il voyait les dégâts et espérait ne jamais les subir, ni une autre personne. A la fin du cours, il salua Bâal et activa le retourneur de temps pour se retrouver devant une Céridwen magnifique dans une élégante robe blanche. Quel contraste avec Bâal tout vêtu de noir !

_ Bonjour Céridwen. Dit-il chaleureusement.

_ Bonjour Harry. Lui répondit-elle avec une voix douce et chaleureuse. Je vais d'abord t'apprendre la magie elfique qui comporte le pouvoir de manier les éléments, la médicomagie mais d'une autre manière que les sorciers ;puis le combat à mains-nue et avec armes moldu et magiques. Allons dans le jardin pour notre cours car je vais t'apprendre à écouter la nature. Elle peut-être d'une grande aide quand on sait lui parler et une formidable alliée. C'est grâce à elle si on peut contrôler les éléments, c'est elle qui te permet de vivre et de respirer. Elle est partout autour de nous la forêt, la terre, l'air, la mer, les animaux…etc. Nous oublions trop souvent sa grandeur et sa puissance, allez viens. Dit-elle en sortant et en prenant la direction du parc.

_ Assieds-toi par terre, ferme les yeux et détends-toi. Fait le vide dans ton esprit et ressens les vibrations de la terre, écoute les bruits de l'air, entends l'eau qui ruissèle, le chant des oiseaux, imagine la vie qui jaillit dans chaque arbre ou plante, même un brin d'herbe. Lui dit-elle d'une voix douce et reposante.

Il eu du mal au départ à faire ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais doucement il entendit dans l'air une petite voix douce mais très faible. Petit à petit il put distinguer la danse du vent et les bruits des oiseaux à des kilomètres de là. Puis des vibrations remontèrent du sol jusqu'à son esprit et il put dire avec certitude qu'un troupeau de licornes brouté à deux kilomètres. Il entendait l'eau d'un ruisseau pas loin de là et le mouvement des poissons dedans. Il entendait les arbres de la forêt se parler entre eux et la force qui faisait grandir les plantes. Il réussit à faire un tout de tout ça, mais pouvait toujours les différencier et les ressentir. Puis il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour tomber sur une Céridwen toute souriante.

_ C'était magnifique, waouh, je pouvais entendre les arbres parler et le ruisseau pas loin, j'ai ressenti le troupeau de licornes à deux kilomètres de là, la danse et la voix douce du vent. Expliqua Harry tout extasié de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

_ Je suis impressionnée, d'habitude cela met au moins quelques jours pour ressentir tout cela. La voix dans le vent est la douce voix de la déesse de l'aube : Eos. Si tu l'écoutes souvent, tu pourras lui parler et tu pourra toi aussi converser avec les arbres avec de l'exercice. Bon, allons manger, cela fait trois heures que nous sommes là et ta matinée d'apprentissage a du te donner de l'appétit. Eh oui, le temps passe vite en transe mais c'était ta première fois, la prochaine fois cela mettra moins longtemps. Lui dit-elle en se relevant.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la grande salle où tout le monde devait déjeuner. A peine étaient-ils entrés que ses deux amis et sa petite copine lui sautèrent dessus pour lui parler de leur matinée. Il embrassa Ginny puis les écouta lui raconter leur entraînement du matin. Ils avaient tous commencé à devenir animagus. Ron était un Hippogryffe, Hermione une licorne et Ginny une magnifique lionne. Puis il leur raconta sa matinée, ils furent tous abasourdis de tout ce qu'il avait appris en une matinée. Le repas ce passa en conversation joyeuse avec Rémus et Tonks qui étaient revenus du ministère et avaient très envie de suivre un de ces entraînement. Puis vers quatorze heures tout le monde repartit pour son entraînement. Il arriva dans la salle de duel où Law Griff l'attendait déjà.

_ Bonjour Law Griff. Le salua Harry.

_ Bonjour Harry, alors avec moi tu vas d'abord apprendre des matières que tu penses inutiles comme l'arithmancie et les runes, puis les enchantements et les créatures magiques. L'arithmancie va te faire voir l'avenir d'une personne et d'autre chose. Les runes vont te servir à poser des protections sur un lieu, tu pourras faire des sorts de défense ou d'attaque très puissants. Bon commençons. Expliqua Law Griff.

Harry appris pendant ces trois heures les bases de l'arithmancie et trouva cela fascinant. Il compris vite pourquoi Hermione adorait cette matière. Il trouva cela dur au début et se perdait avec tout ces nombres ; puis une fois les bases comprises cela paraissait plus facile. Les runes seraient pour le prochain cours et cela avait l'air intéressant. Il salua Law Griff et enclencha le retourneur de temps pour arriver devant Lucian.

_ Bonjour Lucian. Salua Harry.

_ Bonjour Harry, bon, alors avec moi tu vas apprendre d'abord à devenir animagus, puis le transplanage et ensuite la métamorphose. Allons y, prends cette potion et allonges-toi sur le lit. Harry pris la potion qu'il lui tendit et partit s'allonger dans le lit que Lucian avait fait apparaître. Tu vas partir dans une transe où tu vas rencontrer ton animal qui va accepter ou pas de devenir ton animagus ; puis tu méditeras dans les prochains cours pour que tu apprennes à le connaître. C'est le plus long car il doit te connaître et idem pour lui pour que tu puisses prendre sa forme. Allez, à toute à l'heure. Lui dit-il en souriant alors qu'Harry finissait par s'endormir .

Harry rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver dans une magnifique clairière où l'attendait un phœnix de couleur doré, blanc et rouge, puis un griffon avec une magnifique crinière doré, un aigle de deux mètres d'envergure, un basilique et un magyar à pointe. Le griffon s'avança puis prit la parole.

_ Bonjour Harry Potter, je me nomme Crin d'or. Se nomma t-il.

_ Moi, je suis Espérance. Se présenta le phœnix.

_ Moi, c'est Œil Persan. Fit l'aigle.

_ Moi, c'est Draivor. Siffla le basilique.

_ Quant à moi je me nomme Magwa. S'exclama le dragon.

_ C'est bien joli tout ça mais lequel de vous est mon animagus ? Les questionna Harry.

_ En fait, nous sommes tous tes animagus. Vois-tu, tu as hérité de tes ancêtres leur animagus, moi de Griffondor, Œil Persan de Serdaigle, Magwa de Pouffsoufle, Sylvestre de Serpentard quand Voldemort t'a transmis ses pouvoirs et Espérance tu verras bientôt. Saches que nous voyons dans ton cœur si tu es digne de devenir animagus de nos animaux. Pour moi, c'est d'accord, je peux voir beaucoup de courage en toi. S'exprima Crin d'or.

_ Pour moi aussi, je vois que son cœur est pur. Accepta Espérance.

_ Pour moi aussi je suis d'accord, il a beaucoup d'intelligence et une grande envie d'apprendre. Déclara Œil Persan.

_ Je suis d'accord, je peux voir beaucoup de ruse. Siffla Sylvestre.

_ Moi aussi, je peux voir qu'il est très loyal envers ses amis et est prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour eux. Répondit Magwa.

_ Bien, prépares-toi à nous recevoir en toi ; cela risque de faire mal. Lui confia Crin d'or.

Ils s'élancèrent puis fondirent en Harry chacun leur tour. Harry souffrait atrocement et la douleur empira quand ce fut le tour de Magwa. Enfin, la douleur cessa et une douce chaleur s'insinua dans tout son corps. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit doucement pour voir Lucian le regarder en souriant. Il voulut se lever mais Lucian lui ordonna de rester coucher.

_ Alors, quel est ton animagus ? Lui demanda Lucian.

_ En fait, je n'en ai pas qu'un mais cinq : un griffon, un aigle géant, un basilique, un magyar à pointe et en fin un phœnix. Lui dit Harry fier de son effet en voyant Lucian bouche bée.

_ Eh bien, cela confirme que tu es un sorcier exceptionnel Harry. Seul Merlin a eu plusieurs formes animagus dans toute l'histoire de la magie. Lui expliqua Lucian. Bon, c'est pas tout mais les trois heures sont finies et tu as ton dernier cours de la journée qui t'attend. Repris t'il.

Harry le salua puis enclencha le retourneur pour la dernière fois de la journée, il se retrouva devant Atlas qui l'attendait sur un perchoir avec un pouf devant lui.

_ Bonjour Atlas. Le salua Harry.

_ Bonjour Harry, je vais t'apprendre avec l'aide de Maïna l'occlumencie, la légilimencie et à contrôler tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Tu vas t'installer sur le pouf et faire le vide dans ton esprit, puis tu vas imaginer que ton esprit est une grande pièce. Maïna y sera et t'aidera une fois que tu seras dans cette salle. Lui expliqua Atlas.

Harry fit ce qu'Atlas lui avait dit et se retrouva dans une immense pièce blanche avec Maïna toute souriante qui l'attendait .

_ Bonjour Maïna. Salua chaleureusement Harry.

_ Bonjour Harry, je vais t'expliquer comment nous allons procéder. Tu vas construire une maison avec pleins de pièces où tu vas mettre tes souvenirs dans chaque pièce. Pour cela tu vas donner une catégorie pour chaque pièce, genre une pièce souvenirs heureux, une autre tes peines, une autre souvenirs d'enfance…etc. Pour construire ta maison tu vas devoir penser à des briques, du ciment et après tu devras la monter brique par brique, tu devras seulement laisser une porte devant pour que tu puisses y entrer, seul toi pourras y pénétrer. La maison sera protéger par ta force magique qui coulera dans les murs et j'y rajouterai la mienne aussi, je serai donc la gardienne de la maison de ton esprit. Atlas quant à lui vérifiera la solidité des murs et te dira ce qu'il faut corriger. Fit Maïna.

Sur ce, Harry commença à monter la maison, le travail était loin d'être simple mais Harry y mis tout son cœur et il prit vite le coup de main. A la fin des trois heures, il avait déjà construit les murs principaux et Atlas n'avait pas réussi à les faire s'effondrer ; il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Maïna et Atlas avaient été impressionné par la solidité des murs. Puis au bout des trois heures Harry sortit de sa transe. Atlas vola jusqu'à son épaule puis ils allèrent dans la grande salle ; Atlas s'envola jusqu'à son perchoir à côté d'Hedwige pendant que Ginny sauta dans les bras de Harry en l'embrassant avec fougue, sous les yeux amusés de tout le monde. Puis Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione allèrent à la piscine pour avoir un petit moment détente. Ils furent rejoint une demi-heure plus tard par les jumeaux et Tonks qui mirent un peu d'ambiance en lançant une grande bataille d'eau. Puis il fut l'heure du dîner où les elfes s'étaient une nouvelle fois surpassés. A la fin du repas ils ne se firent pas prier pour aller se reposer, non sans un dernier baiser pour Ron, Hermione et Harry, Ginny. Harry s'allongea dans son lit où Slonny se mit sur son ventre, puis Harry s'endormit rapidement.

**Voilà, chapitre 4 terminé ;j'en ai 5 autre de fait, après je voudrais sa voir si il y aurai des volontaire pour reprendre ma fiction et les autre. Je n'est plus le temps d'écrire mais je veux que mes histoires soit fini. Il y aura la suite de l'entraînement de Harry, son anniversaire et une petite visite sur le chemin de traverse. Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre laissez moi une petite review et si vous n'aimez pas ; laissez ment une aussi. Je tiens déjà à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et vos compliments me motivent à continuer. La suite dans une semaine et demi ou deux ; et oui les chapitres deviennent plus longs, surtout que je prend pour moi un petit moment pour lire une ou deux fictionsA BIENTOT POUR LA SUITE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tous les personnages de ma fiction sont empruntés à J.K ROWLING mise à part les protecteurs et certains animaux. Merci et bonne lecture…**

**Enfin, j'ai fini le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est la suite de l'entraînement, l'anniversaire de Harry et Neville et un nouveau don pour Harry. Voyez plus tôt, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

_ , L'ENTRAINEMENT ET CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE._

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Harry avait commencer son entraînement et le jour de son anniversaire arriva . L'entraînement avancer bien pour Harry et ses amis ; surtout pour Harry. Avec Broceric, il maîtrisait parfaitement les bouclier et avait appris plein de sort de défense et d'attaque comme le sort de brouillard : _caligo ; _le sort de stupefixion sur une personne et être la seule personne capable de le déstupéfixer, il s'appelait le stupéfix personnel : _stupéfix proprius_ ; il pouvait même stupéfixer un groupe de dix personne au maximum : _stupéfix tourma_ ; le sort de pétrifiction locale capable pétrifier seulement la partie choisie d'une personne : _pétréficus locus_ ; le sort de la Cage d'Energie capable de garder prisionnier un personne par un puissant champ d'énergie, impossible à la personne de se transformer en animagie et d'utiliser la magie, sort qui demande une grande puissance pour le maintenir : _cavéa virtus_. Ils allaient bientôt commençaient à apprendre l'ancienne magie.

Avec Bâal, il connaissait parfaitement presque tout les sorts de torture ou capable de tuer ; Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi cette magie était interdit. Il venait juste d'apprendre à jeter les sortilèges impardonnables ;ce qui n'était pas du tout gagné d'avance au départ. Il fallait vouloir faire du mal et aimer ça pour donner de la puissance au _doloris _. Il compris donc pourquoi le doloris qu'il avait lancer sur Bellatrix n'avait pas marcher ; il était sous la juste et sainte colère comme elle avait dit. Pour l'imperium, ses cours d'occlumancie l'aider grandement et il fallait vouloir de toute sa force mentale obliger une personne de faire ce qu'on lui ordonner. Pour l'avada kedavra, il fallait vouloir la mort de la personne viser. Ils allaient maintenant commencer les potions avec l'aide du professeur Rogue.

Les cours avec Céridwen avancer très bien et Harry avait surpris Céridwen par la faciliter qu'il avait dans la magie elfique. Il savait parfaitement comprendre et écouter la nature. Il avait commencer la médecine elfiques et il adoré ça. Il fallait prononcer des incantations en elfiques en posant ses mains sur la blessure ou la personne et laisser sa magie l'envahir pour trouver le mal et le guérir. Il avait aussi appris les noms de presque toute les plantes et l'endroit où elle se trouver, leurs usage…etc. Elle lui avait aussi appris a faire beaucoup de potions de guérisons contre les maux d'estomac, les migraines, les blessures légères et profondes, les brûlures, la douleur et les effets de certains sorts de magie noire. Il avait vraiment pris plaisir à faire des potions avec Céridwen ; il avait pris la décision de faire abstraction des sarcasmes de Rogue pour les cours a venir et plus tôt ce concentrer sur la potions à faire. Ils allaient bientôt commencer les éléments ; Céridwen lui avait expliquer qu'en générale on maîtriser un seul élément ou deux pour ceux avec un grande force magique. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à avoir les quatre éléments , ce qui paraissait donc impossible ; seul Merlin avait réussi l'exploit d'avoir trois éléments.

Avec Law Griff, les cours d'arithmancie et de runes était très intéressant . Law Giff lui avait montré comment se servir de l'arithmancie et les runes pour protéger un lieux , permettre à un bâtiment de tenir debout…etc. Il savait maintenant réaliser la plus part des runes de défense et d'attaque ;Law Griff lui avait même dit que l'on pouvait inventer ses propres runes. Mais cela se révéler souvent long et laborieux pour un maigre résultat ; il lui avait même confier que les fondateurs de Poudlard en avait fait spécialement pour l'école. Ils avaient aussi fait les runes de Godric Manoir et elles protégeaient toujours aussi bien le Manoir depuis le temps ; il lui avait confier quelle ne perdaient pas en puissance grâce à l'énergie magique laisser par les personnes présentes dans la maison. Encore une semaine et ils allaient passés aux enchantement et créatures magiques.

Les cours avec Lucian se passaient en transe pour Harry pour connaître ses animagus pour Harry ; il pouvait déjà prendre la forme de Crin d'or, Œil Persan, Draivor et Magwa. Pour Espérance, cela avançait bien ; il connaissait tout les pouvoirs qu'il aurait en se transformant en lui comme le pouvoir de guérison, le pouvoir de se transplanner sur une longue distance, la force de porter des poids lourd et surtout un jour la possibilité de renaître de ses cendres. Espérance lui expliqua que quand il sera sur le point de mourir ; il devra faire le choix de renaître ou de se laisser mourir. Il lui expliqua aussi que son âme sœur pourra elle aussi bénéficier de se pouvoir s'ils seront liés magiquement et le même choix lui sera offert . Harry s'était dit que ce don peut-être bénéfique car la personne qu'il aime pourra elle aussi l'avoir ; mais d'un autre côté cela pourrait être mauvais car ils verraient leurs amis mourir, ainsi que leur enfant . Il en avait parler a Ginny qui en était rester bouche bée ; Harry avait clairement montrer qu'il voulait faire sa vie avec elle et avoir un jour des enfants ensemble. Elle l'avait embrasser comme jamais après ça et décidèrent qu'ils auraient le choix de toute façon ; alors ils décideraient en temps et en heure.

Avec Atlas et Maïna, ils avaient construis un véritable châteaux dont les couloirs était un véritable labyrinthe dans son esprit. Ils eurent beau essayer d'y pénétrer ; cela était impossible et encore plus impossible lorsque Maïna le gardait. Plusieurs fois Voldemort avait essayer d'y pénétrer mais il s'en était fait violemment éjecter . Les deux protecteurs étaient très fier de leur maître et décidèrent de passer à la légilimencie.

Voilà donc comment c'était passer ses deux semaine d'entraînement pour Harry. Avec Ginny, ils vivaient le parfaite amour ; il s'était même demander comment il n'avait pas remarquer avant qu'il l'aimée. Pour Ron et Hermione aussi c'était le parfait amour ; leurs dispute avait disparu pour laissez place à quelque taquinerie par ci, par là . Remus avait même avouer son amour pour Tonks ; pour la plus grande joie de Tonks qui lui avait sauter dans les bras et l'avait embrasser. Après ce qu'il avait enduré, il méritait bien de trouver l'amour. Et voilà comment en ce trente et un juillet la joie et l'amour régner à Godric Hollow. Les jumeaux de leur côté sortait avec Angelina Johnson pour Fred et Alicia Spinnet pour George, ils avaient demandaient à Harry si elles pourraient venir pour son anniversaire. Harry avait accepter avec joie et avait même inviter Neville Longdubats, sa grand-mère ,Luna et son père pour le reste des vacances. Ils avaient tous accepter avec joie et Harry leurs avait donner rendez-vous à cinq heure au magasin des jumeaux pour leur donner à chacun un collier de la confiance. En attendant, il était seulement deux heure et Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient tranquillement installer dans la bibliothèque à lire blottit contre leurs amoureux respectifs.

_ Au faites Harry, tu as réfléchie comment tu va recruter les membres pour l'Ordre du Griffon ? Demanda Hermione.

_ Oui Hermione, je pense que je vais partir faire le tour des écoles de magie du monde entier avec Atlas ; ce sera juste un voyage de deux jour ou trois au maximum. Je verrai avec Albus pour prévenir les directeurs des écoles que je vais visiter, s'ils sont d'accord bien sûr. Je passerai par Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Salem au Etats-Unis, Shugyou au Japon et Thot en Egypte. Il y a d'autre école de magie dans le monde mais celle-là sont les plus grandes. Je compter aussi envoyer certain de mes protecteur chercher des alliers de toute les espèces magiques. Enfin, je voulais faire participer George et Fred pour rassembler des anciens de Poudlard et d'autres personnes ; s'ils veulent faire parti de l'Ordre. Expliqua Harry.

_ Excuser moi, mais puis-je savoir ce qu'est cette Ordre du Griffon ? Demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcil de ne pas avoir était au courant avant.

Harry pris une grande bouffée d'air et lui expliqua son idée de fonder son propre Ordre en parallèle de l'Ordre du Phœnix ; mais qui coopéreront tout les deux. Ginny fut emballer par l'idée et demanda d'y faire parti ce qu' Harry lui accorda sans hésitation. Elle proposa de son coter de créer des tenues représentant l'Ordre du Griffon.

_ C'est une super idées Ginny, je demanderai a Luna si elle veut bien s'occuper de tout ce qui est de la presse pour l'Ordre. Pour les autres, je trouverai un mission à donner pour chaque personne. Je me demander Hermione si tu pourras rechercher différente forme de magie, de nouveaux moyen de communication et un système de coder pour pouvoir communiquer sans risque; Ron te donnera un coup de main s'il est d'accord . Ils acquiescèrent tous à la demande de Harry. Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai des personnes à aller chercher moi ; et je ne voudrais pas être en retard. A tout à l'heure. Les salua Harry .

Harry parti prévenir Grégoire de préparer les chambres pour les invités, pris six collier dans l'armoire coffre et demanda à Dobby de venir avec lui. Il parti une demi heure avant l'heure pour prendre un cadeaux aussi pour Neville qui fêtai son anniversaire le même jour que lui. Il trouva un livre sur « les plantes oubliées et disparu » chez Fleury et Bott ; puis il parti au magasin des jumeaux « farces et attrapes pour sorcier facétieux » pour le rendez-vous. Il y arriva et les trouva tous entrain de parler tous ensemble où les rejoignit.

_ Salut tout le monde, Neville, Luna ça va ? Demanda t'il.

_ Très bien Harry . S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps en le saluant chacun leur tour.

_ Mr. Lovegood, je suis enchanter d'enfin faire vôtre connaissance. Je vous remercie pour l'interview que vous avez publier l'année dernière dans vôtre journal alors que tout le monde me discréditer. Le remercia Harry.

_ Je suis moi aussi heureux de te connaître enfin, c'est moi qui doit plutôt te remercier pour ton interview ; c'était la première fois que le chicaneur atteignait un nombre de vente si important. Grâce à toi, on a même put envoyer une expédition rechercher des ronflack cornu. Lui répondit Mr. Lovegood alors que tout le monde levez un sourcil en signe d'interrogation au nom de ronflack cornu . Et appelle moi Charles et tutoie moi, j'ai l'impression de faire vieux quand tu m'appelle comme ça. Lui dit-il en souriant.

_De rien , vo…tu ma bien aider en publiant cette interview. Lui dit Harry.

_Mme. Longdubats, je suis heureux de vous revoir . La salua Harry.

_Je suis heureuse de vous revoir aussi . Je vous remercie d'avoir aider Neville à vaincre sa timidité et après les évènements de juin, je suis sûr que mon fils Franck et sa femme Alice serait fière de lui comme moi je le suis. S'exclama t'elle en regardant avec fierté Neville.

_C'est moi madame qui devrait m'excuser d'avoir entraîner Neville et Luna dans cette histoire ; je leur ai fait risquer leur à cause de ma stupidité. Dit-il la tête baisser.

_C'est nous qui t'avons suivi Harry, nous avons fait nôtre choix. Grâce à toi, je sais maintenant que j'ai des amis sur qui compter ; des gens qui regarde au-delà de mon air un peu loufoque. Lui répondit Luna en lui relevant la tête.

_Et si cela serai à refaire, je ferai la même chose . Regarde moi Harry, j'ai enfin réussi à vaincre ma timidité ; et tout ça grâce à toi avec l'AD et aussi l'épisode du département des mystère . Tu m'as redonné confiance en moi et pareil pour les autres ; pour ça je t'en remercie. Déclara Neville sûr de lui.

_Merci mes amis, bon ce n'est pas tout mais on devrait y aller. Dobby, tu peux t'occuper de leurs bagage s'il te plait. Demanda Harry à l'elfe qui était rester discret jusque là.

_Avec joie Harry Potter, monsieur. Répondit l'elfe tout content en prenant leurs affaires et en disparaissent avec .

Harry salua Angelina et Alicia puis leurs donna à tous un collier en leurs expliquant le fonctionnement. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous à Godric Manoir. Ils furent tous ébahi par la beauté des jardins et de la demeure. Ils rejoignirent la grande salle où tout le monde les attendaient. Le professeur Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Hagrid et même Rogue était là grâce au collier que Harry avait donné à son grand-père pour eux. Harry salua son grand-père et les autres professeur puis les conversations reprirent L'heure du dîner arriva, tout le monde pris place à la grande table et le festin commença. Le repas se passa sous la bonne ambiance entre les conversations joyeuse, les changements de nez de Tonks et les blagues des jumeaux tel que les « illusions d'animaux », « la poudre hoquet » « la geler qui t'insulte quand tu veux la manger » …etc. Tout ça sous les regards courroucés de Mme. Weasley. A la fin du repas, tout sur la table disparut pour laissez apparaître deus énormes gâteaux au chocolat avec seize bougie au sommet. Tout le monde sauf Rogue et Bâal chanter « joyeux anniversaire » ; puis à la fin de la chanson deux grand tas d'une douzaine de cadeaux chacun apparu devant Harry et Neville. Les deux concerner n'en croyait pas leur yeux, tout ça pour eux .

_Allez les gars, ouvrez vos cadeaux que l'on puissent manger ses merveilleux gâteaux. S'exclama Ron.

_RON, t'est vraiment un ventre sur pattes tu sais, on vient juste de finir de manger que tu as encore fin ; t'est désespérant. Souffla Hermione en secouant la tête d'un air résigner.

_ Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ma mione. Lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Rogue qui eu un air dégoûter face à cette scène. Harry et Neville commencèrent a ouvrir leur cadeaux un fois finit de rire.

Harry eu comme cadeaux un livre sur « comment créer vos propres sorts » par Hermione, de nouvelle protections de quidditch très résistante de la part de Ron, une montre a huit aiguilles indiquant le lieu où se trouve chaque personne( comme l'horloge des Weasley) par Rémus et Tonks, un vif d'or de la part de famille Weasley, un assortiment de blague de la part des jumeaux, une pensine de la part de son grand-père, un abonnement d'un ans au chicaneur par Luna et son père, un livre sur « les plantes les plus utiles pour se défendre et faire des potions » par Neville et sa grand-mère, une épée avec le manche en or avec des diamants, des rubis, des émeraude incruster et une lames en mitrilium (mélange de mitrile et d'adamantium)par ses protecteurs ; ils lui expliquèrent qu'il ne manquer plus qu'il y mette sa puissance à l'intérieur en gravant les runes sur la lames. Puis il eu surtout un petit chiot qu'il nomma Sniffle (en souvenir de Sirius)de la part de Hagrid , le chien était un loubriffon, mélange loup et d'un griffon . Le chien avait tout d'un loup mise à part sa couleur dorée, sa carrure un petit peu plus développer une fois adulte et ses ailes qu'il pouvait faire apparaître quand il voulait. Hagrid lui appris aussi que cette race était très loyale à leur maître et qu'il le protégerai au péril de sa vie ; mais malheur à ceux qui voudrait faire du mal à son maître. Pour Ginny, elle lui offrit un album avec des photos de lui et ses amis à Poudlard, de eux deux ses dernières semaines et de photo de l'époque des maraudeurs grâce à la partition de Rémus ; ce cadeaux fut celui qui émue le plus Harry qui embrassa avec fougue Ginny.

Neville reçu quand à lui le livre de Harry, un livre sur « comment soigner les plantes les plus rares » par Hermione, un pense à tout(version améliorée du rapelletout) par Ron une floris sanatio (plante très rare et au grand pouvoir de guérison) par les protecteurs de Harry, un assortiment de graine par Remus et Tonks, une chouette hulotte qu'il nomma Orianne de la part de sa grand-mère, tout un nécessaire pour jardiner par ses professeur, un abonnement du chicaneur pour lui aussi, enfin paquet de blague de la part des jumeaux et surtout de la part de Dumbledore , un livre de Helga Pouffsoufle « Le mondes des plantes et leurs usages dans le monde magiques ». Ce livre faisait deux milles pages et montré toute les plantes du monde magiques, la façon de s'en occuper, leurs utilités. Enfin bref, tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur les plantes, même certaine aujourd'hui disparu.

Une fois tout les cadeaux déballer, ils allèrent déguster les gâteaux au plus grand bonheur de Ron. Ils restèrent jusqu'à minuit dans la grande salle à discuter, rigoler ou danser. Il suffisait de demander de la musique pour qu'elle apparaisse au plus grand bonheur des filles ; mais au grand dame des garçons. Harry remarqua qu'il dansait beaucoup mieux avec Ginny qu'avec Parvati Patil lors du tournoi des trois sorcier. Ils se sentaient coupés du monde tout les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, idem pour Hermione et Ron qui avait un peu ronchonner mais c'était vite laisser aller dans les bras de sa mione. A minuit tout le monde parti au lit. Au moment où Harry sortait de la grande salle après avoir saluer son grand-père et ses professeurs qui rentraient à Poudlard, Genny le pris par le bras et l'embrassa fougueusement.

_Tu veux bien dormir avec moi cette nuit dans ta chambre ? La mienne est trop grande pour moi toute seule. Lui demanda t'elle avec une petite moue auquel il ne pouvait rien refusait.

_Avec plaisir mon ange. Lui répondit-il en lui prenant la main en l'emmenant dans sa chambre.

Ginny la trouva sublime et resta un moment à la contempler. Harry la fit sorti de sa contemplation en l'embrassant avec passion. Ils allèrent se mettre en pyjama et partir se coucher. Slonny siffla de contrariété en voyant Ginny avec son maître, elle parti alors se mettre au pied du lit sur la couette. Harry effleura délicatement les lèvres de Ginny avec les siennes puis les posa doucement. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvres inférieur de Ginny qui lui ouvrit avec joie l'entrer dont il profita et s'ensuivit après un balais où la langue de chacun chercher, taquiner, jouer avec l'une avec l'autre. La demi-heure qui suivit se passa entre baiser langoureux et caresse sans toute fois aller plus loin. Ils finirent tout les deux par s'endormir heureux en serrant dans les bras et les derniers que l'on put entendre furent :

_Bonne nuit mon ange. Dit Harry.

_Bonne nuit mon cœur. Lui répondit Ginny.

Ils tombèrent ensuite dans les bras de morpher. Harry ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver dans un clairière entourer de forêt et tapis de fleur sur le sol. On pouvait voir quatre rocher autour d'un petits étangs nourri par un ruisseau. Un mouvement sur gauche attira son attention et il vit un petit groupe de huit personnes le regarder. Mais son attention fut attirer par une femme aux cheveux roux comme le feu et aux yeux vert émeraude comme les siens, puis par un homme lui ressemblant très port trait avec les cheveux couleur jais en bataille mais avec les yeux marron, et enfin un homme qu'il reconnut tout de suite comme son parrain, Sirius Black. Cela ne pouvait pas être réelle, devant se trouver sa mère, son père et son parrain ; tout trois décéder. Il s'en approcha doucement, à ce moment là sa mère se jeta dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort contre elle. Harry sut tout de suite que s'était bien elle, il ne savait pas comment mais il savait avec certitude que c'était bien elle. Ils furent vite rejoint par son père qui serrer sa femme et son fils contre lui. De grandes larmes de joie sillonner leurs visages, les autres regardaient la scène avec un petit sourire avec une petite larmes de la part de Sirius. Ils se relâchèrent au bout de cinq minutes et Harry parla en premier.

_Maman, papa, Sirius, suis–je entrain de rêver ? Demanda Harry en essuyant ses larmes.

_On peut dire ça comme çà. Tu utilise quand tu est endormi le pouvoir de spiritisme. Tu est ici dans l'entre-deux monde. Tu peux venir et les personnes qui sont mortes peuvent venir aussi. Le temps passe trois fois moins vite ici que quand tu est réveiller ; donc si tu dors huit heure, tu auras la possibilité de rester pendants vingt-quatre ici. Tu pourras aussi décidés de faire une nuit normal une fois que tu contrôlera ce don. Lui expliqua son père.

_Je pourrais donc vous revoir ? Demanda Harry avec espoir.

_Oui mon chérie. Répondit avec un grand sourire sa mère qu'il lui rendit.

_Sirius, je suis vraiment désoler de ce qui t'est arriver. J'ai compris que c'était de la faute de Voldemort si tu est mort , mais je garde un sentiment de culpabilité. Si je ne serai pas tomber dans son pièges, tu ne serais pas mort. Lui déclara Harry avec de nouvelles larmes.

_Tu n'y est absolument pour rien si je suis mort, les seules personnes à blâmer sont Voldemort et Bellatrix. Au moins je suis avec mon frère maintenant. Dit-il en donnant un claque dans le dos à James

_Bonjour Harry, je suis Godric Griffondor. Salua un homme assez imposant avec une petite barbe, les cheveux brun en bataille caractéristique de la famille et une robe rouge-or.

_Bonjour Mr. Griffondor. Le salua à son tour Harry intimider d'être devant un des fondateur de Poudlard.

_Appelle moi par mon prénom ainsi que les autres et tutoie nous ; nous sommes de ta famille après tout et je dois dire que je n'aime pas trop me faire appeler monsieur. Lui dit Godric.

_D'accord, monsi…heu Godric. Dit Harry mal à l'aise d'appeler les fondateur de Poudlard par leur prénom et de les tutoyés.

_ Je te présente Rowana Serdaigle. Godric désigna une femme très belle avec de magnifiques yeux bleu, cheveux blond-châtain tresser en une natte et une robe jaune-noir.

_Enchanté de te connaître Harry. Le salua t'il avec un sourire.

_Moi de même Rowana. Répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

_Ensuite, je te présente Helga Pouffsoufle. Elle avait les yeux marron, les cheveux châtains, et une robe bleu-noir.

_Ravie de faire ta connaissance Harry. Le salua t'elle avec un petit sourire elle aussi.

_Moi aussi Helga. Lui dit-il son tour.

_Et enfin, le plus grincheux, Salazar Serpentard. Présenta Godric avec un sourire moqueur. Sache avant que Salazar n'a jamais était comme Voldemort, , certes il n'aimer pas les moldus et les enfants de moldus mais il n'a pas tuer des milliers de personnes. Le conflit est rester entre moi et lui, le basilique dans la chambre des secrets n'était qu'une petite expérience et sont animale de compagnie. Expliqua t'il.

_Bonjour Harry, Godric a raison, c'était un conflit entre lui et moi et quand aux enfants de moldu dans l'école je n'aurai fait que les expulser mais je ne les aurai pas tuer. Les gens mon donner cette réputations car je suis un maître en matières de magie noire et le parle au serpent. Je regrette d'ailleurs de ce qu'est devenu mon descendant. Lui confia Salazar.

_Bonjour Salazar, je comprend maintenant. Je suis désoler aussi de ce qu'est devenu vôtre descendants, mais je suis dans l'obligations de le tuer. Répondit Harry.

_Je sais et je vais même t'aider dans ta tache. Lui dit-il.

Harry ce tourna vers la dernière personne, un vieil homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Dumbledore avec sa très grande barbe et ses yeux pétillants. Il dégageait une aura de sagesse et de pouvoir trois fois plus forte que celle de Dumbledore.

_Bonjour Harry, je suis Merlin. Je doit dire que tu m'as impressionner. Il faut que tu sache, tu est mon descendant du côté de ta mère. En faite, le fils d'Helga Pouffsoufle que voilà ses mariés avec ma petite fille. Lui Expliqua un vieille homme.

_Bonjour Merlin, vous… vous êtes le grand Merlin. Je suis plus qu'enchanter de vous connaître, quand à être vôtre descendants, j'espère que serai vous faire honneur à vous et aux autres. Dit Harry tout intimider de ce retrouver devant la légende du monde Sorcier.

_Harry nous sommes déjà tous fier de toi. Nous avons une proposition à te faire, voudrais-tu suivre un entraînement avec moi et les fondateurs ? Nous t'apprendrons la stratégie militaire, la politiques pour que tu puisses te défendre dans ce domaine, l'histoire de la magie presque depuis sont existence( plus passionnants qu'avec Binn's), la magie noire plus en profondeur, les potions, le combats, la magie ancestrale, les rituel, les invocations, la magie pure…etc ; nous t'enseigneront dans tout les domaines. Nous renforceront les connaissances que acquièrent avec tes protecteurs ; ne t'inquiètent pas nous te laisseront du temps pour être avec tes parents . Tu ne te fatigueras pas ici et pendant que tu est là ton corps fait le plein d'énergie ; donc tu seras en forme lorsque tu te réveilleras Lui proposa Merlin.

_Bien sûr que j'accepte, ce n'est pas tout les jours que Merlin et les quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard vous veulent comme apprentis. Lui dit Harry tout souriant.

_Harry, nous allons te donner une mission pour le futur, cela risque de ne pas être de tout repos. Nous voulions te demander te demander de ramener la paix à Poudlard . Que les maison retrouve l'harmonie qui y régner jadis. Que tu prenne plus tard la place de directeur lorsque disparaîtra Dumbledore. Le châteaux a sa vie propre et t'obéira grâce à notre consentement. Nous t'apprendrons comment créer de nouvelles salles, nous te dirons où sont nos chambres des secret à chacun, les tableaux t'obéirons ainsi que les fantômes. Je sais que nous pouvons te faire confiances et que tu utilisera se pouvoir avec sagesse et pour le bien de l'école. Tu as le droit d'accepter ou de refuser, nous savons que c'est une lourde tache qui t'attend. De toute façon ce n'est pas avant un bon moment. Lui demanda Godric au nom des Fondateurs ;

_Je ne sais pas, c'est une lourde tache qui m'attend mais je suis après tout vôtre héritier et je pourrai compter sur les professeur. Au bout de dix minutes à réfléchir. J'accepte, j'espère être à la hauteur de vos espérances. Leur dit sérieusement Harry.

_Merci, nous savons que tu seras à la hauteur. Dit Rowana avec le sourire alors que les autres approuvèrent.

_Va profiter de ta famille Harry, nous commencerons l'entraînement demains. Lui dit gentiment Merlin.

_Tu est promis à faire de grande chose Harry. Marmonna Merlin pour que seule lui l'entende.

Harry parla de tout ce qui lui était arrivé à ses parents ; il avait enfin sa mère et son père. Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin là. Le bonheur suprême fut quand il ouvrit les yeux sur une Ginny endormi blotti contre lui au chaud dans ses bras avec une merveilleux sourire. Il la regarda dormir pendant au moins une demi-heure quand elle ouvrit les yeux.

_Bonjour toi. Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

_Bonjour mon cœur. Lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

_Bien dormi ? Lui demanda t'il.

_ Je n'est jamais aussi bien dormi que cette nuit dans tes bras. Lui dit-elle. Et toi ?

Il lui raconta alors la découverte de son nouveau don, la rencontre avec ses parents, Sirius, les Fondateurs et Merlin, la proposition de Merlin et des Fondateurs. Elle fut bouche bée quand il lui raconta qu'il avait rencontré Merlin, mais qu'en plus il allait suivre un entraînement avec lui et les Fondateurs. Elle avait cru au début que c'était un truc de Voldemort , mais Harry lui expliqua qu'il avait ressenti l'amour de sa mère et l'amour d'un mère à son fils est unique, de plus Voldemort n'a aucun sentiment d'amour. Elle lui conseilla d'en parler quand même au professeur Dumbledore, ce qu'Harry approuva. Une demi-heure Missy apparut avec des vêtement pour Ginny, ils lui demandèrent comment elle savait que Ginny dormait dans la chambre d'Harry mais elle répondit que par un petit sourire avant de disparaître. Il partir prendre leurs douche l'un après l'autre, se préparèrent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour une nouvelle journée d'entraînement.

La semaine qui suivi fut charger pour Harry qui avait l'entraînement la journée avec ses protecteur . Il apprenait l'ancienne magie avec Dumbledore et Broderic qui lui avait expliquer la différence avec les autres magies. Cela se voyait dans la puissance des sorts qui marcher toujours avec les sentiments, seule le sentiment d'amour permettais d'utiliser cette forme de magie vraiment redoutable. Il avait appris en magie ancienne les invocations, à partager sa force pour sauver quelqu'un, à canaliser sa magie pour la développer, à masquer son aura . Avec Bâal et rogue il avait revue les potions déjà apprises à Poudlard et il allait apprendre de nouvelles potions comme celle de cauchemar( fait revivre les pire moment de sa vie), de démence, de désespoir( fait perdre le goût de vivre…etc.

Avec Céridwen, il venait de commencer les éléments et il l'avait grandement surpris en pouvant utiliser les quatre élément. Pour voir les éléments, il devait se mettre en transe avec la nature et demander à l'animale représentant son élément de se montrer. Il fut surpris lui-même quand son phœnix Espérance c'était montrer pour le feu, un golem de pierre pour la terre, un dragon des eaux pour l'eau et son animagie d'aigle Œil Persan pour l'air. Il pouvait maintenant se servir du feu avec facilité, il pouvait créer avec des petites flammes dans sa mains ou des flammes gigantesques, il arrivait à créer aussi de boule de lave en fusion dans sa main, il était de venu immuniser contre le feu et pouvait transplaner dans un tourbillon de flamme. Le second élément à qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement était l'air, il arrivait à créer de la petite brise à la véritable tornade, il pouvait entendre une conversation à des kilomètres et il pouvait l'éviter dans les airs. Pour la terre, il le maîtrisait mes avec quelques difficultés, un fois maîtriser parfaitement il pourrait faire de grand mur de terre, faire pousser des plantes, faire un mini tremblement de terre ,faire tomber des pierres, localiser une personne ou autre par les vibrations de ses pats sur le sol et faire des tunnel ou des trous. Pour l'eau, il n'arrivait presque pas à l'utiliser, mais il pourrait quand il le contrôlerai créer de la simple goutte d'eau au raz de marée, faire de puissant jet d'eau, marcher sur l'eau, respirer sous l'eau et faire pleuvoir. Il pourrait aussi combiner plusieurs éléments pour créer de l'eau bouillante, des tempête de sables, faire un nuages de vapeur …etc. Mais cela requérait une grande force et le peu qu'il réalisait déjà l'épuiser rapidement.

Avec Law griff, il avait appris à enchanter des objets, il avait appris comment Tom Elvis Jedusor avait enchanter son livre d'école pour le faire revenir et comment les tableaux faisaient pour bouger. Il avait appris aussi à soigner et connaître pleins de créature comme les sphinx, les griffon, les serpents …etc. Il avait trouver cela très intéressant même si Hagrid est un bon professeur. Il comprenait maintenant la fascination du demi-géant pour les animaux dangereux.

Avec Lucian, il pouvait maintenant prendre toute ses formes animagie facilement . Lucian lui avait appris à transplanner en pouvant passer en dehors des barrières anti-transplannage, sauf celle de Poudlard qu'il pouvait passer seulement grâce au fait d'être descendants des Fondateurs et avec leurs accords. Il avait découverts en transplannant que le Manoir se trouvait en écosse sur la côte de l'île d'Arran. Le Manoir est entouré de montagne, de forêt et de la mer à deux kilomètres.

Avec Atlas et Maïna, il avait appris la légilimencie et à contrôler le don de spiritisme. Il s'était même révéler le don de télépathie et de télékinésie pendant ala semaine. Ils essayer de les contrôler et de les utiliser avec précision ; mais cela requérait beaucoup de concentration. Ils lui affirmèrent que plus tard cela serait une habitude pour lui de l'utiliser.

Pour l'entraînement avec les Fondateurs et Merlin, cela avancer plus tôt bien. Il avait appris avec Merlin à fortifier sa magie et à l'augmenter pour ne pas être fatiguer en dépensant trop de magie. Il avait appris avec lui des sort de magie pure comme, le sort de purification de l'âme pour permettre au personne voulant se repentir des crimes qu'ils ont commis et les défaire de leur part démoniaque , la formule est : _animus egrègius purgare,_ il y a aussi le sort des âmes perdu pour les punir, les cri de toute les victimes revenait dans sa tête pour hanté la personne puni _: otio animus locus remotus_, le sort de pour lancer des sphère d'énergie, excellent contre les vampires et les spectres, il faut concentrer son énergie en un point et dire _: spharéa vigor._ Merlin lui avait expliquer que la magie n'a pas de limite et que l'on peut faire ce que l'on veut quand y crois dur comme fer. La preuve sont les moldu capable de grande prouesse telle que partir dans l'espace ou faire des armes apocalyptique telle que la bombe nucléaire.

Avec les Fondateurs, il faisait des duels et apprenait de nouveau sort comme celui illusions multiplication ( formule : _multiplicatio falacia_), le sort de brouillard (_caligo_), le sort d'équilibre( _stabilis_), le sort d'étourdissement(_etourdigo_) et de nouveau sort proche de la magie noir comme celui de stigmate( _stigmata_) et celui de convulsion(_convulsio_). Il avait appris la stratégie militaire et c'était rendu comte que c'était exactement comme les échec sauf qu'il faut manvrer pour perdre le moins de pion possible et en prendre le plus possible à l'ennemi. . En potions, Salazar lui avait appris des potions incroyable mais celle qu'il avait appris et décider d'utiliser un jour sur Voldemort pour s'en débarrasser est celle Damnation Eternelle.

Recette de la potions de Damnation Eternelle :

INGREDIENT :

_ du sang de licorne pris sans son consentement.

_ du sang d'elfe noir.

_du sang d'un vampire vieux d'au moins mille ans.

_du sang d'un loup-garou de naissance.

_le sang d'un innocent au cœur pur.

_du jus de filet du diable presser avec des os de licorne.

_treize pétale de rose des ténèbres( aujourd'hui disparu).

_ deux Edelweiss( fleur se trouvant dans les plus au sommet).

_ cinq goutte du poison la goutte du diable( mort instantané au contacte avec les lèvres).

_ un crochet de basilique adulte en poudre.

_ six goutte de la potions de cauchemar.

PREPARATION :

Se prépare d'une pleine lune à l'autre, commencement de la potion au dernier rayon de soleil et fin au premier rayon de soleil à la prochaine pleine lune. Elle ne doit jamais voir les rayon du soleil mais doit être exposer toute les nuit à la lune. La potion doit-être remuer toute les nuit avec une branche d'araucaria (désespoir des singes) mort. Les ingrédients doivent être rajouter un tout les soirs à partir du premier soir de préparations et doivent être mis dans l'ordre si dessus. Tourner la préparation dix fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis dix fois dans le sens inverse, encore dix fois dans les sens des aiguilleset ainsi de suite ; faite cela pendant une demi heure chaque nuit à feu doux.

MODE D'EMPLOI :

Faites boire la potions entièrement contenu dans une fiole modèle standard. La personne qui boit la potions doit être en état de faiblesse ou presque mort pour quel marche au maximum. Si la personne est morte, la potions doit être administrer au maximum cinq minutes après le décès. Le résultat et bute de la potion est de rendre impossible la résurrection de la personne viser et il demeura dans le néant à revivre ses crimes et plus grandes peur. Son cauchemar peut prendre fin dans mille ans s'y le conseil de l'au-delà le juge pardonner pour ses crimes, mais il vivra en enfer pour l'éternité.

Hors de l'entraînement, Harry avait appris à connaître ses parents et rattrapa le temps passer sans eux. Il avait même appris une potion par Merlin pour pouvoir emmener une ou des personnes dans ses rêves. Quand il appris la nouvelle à Rémus, il fut tellement fou de joie qu'il en pleura, enfin les maraudeurs pourrait se retrouver. De son côté Lily mourrait d'envie de connaître sa future belle fille et Harry avec l'accord de Ginny voulait lui faire suivre l'entraînement avec les Fondateurs ; être la compagne d'Harry Potter emmène beaucoup d'ennemi et il pourrait se servir d'elle pour l'atteindre. Dumbledore avait était surpris quand Harry lui avait raconté qu'il avait le don de spiritisme et qu'il rencontré la nuit ses parents, Sirius, les Fondateurs et surtout Merlin.

Aujourd'hui, Harry et son grand père avait rendez-vous au chemin de traverse pour qu'Harry reçoive officiellement tout son héritage. Ils partirent pour leur rendez-vous fixer à onze heures ; l'après midi ils seraient rejoint par , Remus, Tonks, les protecteurs de Harry, Mme. Longdubats, Mr. Lovegood et les enfants pour faire les achats pour la rentré.

**Voilà, j'espère que sa vous a plus. La prochaine fois, il y aura au menu achat au chemin de traverse qui se fini en petite bataille, Harry pourra essayer son entraînement et il y aura surtout la rentré à Poudlard. J'aimerai savoir si vous voulez d'autre recette de potions, je doit dire que j'ai aimer ça mais ne m'appeler pas Séverus Rogue . Je recherche un bon correcteur ou correctrice mais je préviens à l'avance,je fait tonnes de fautes lorsque j'écrit . Je vous rappelle que j'ai mis mon OS « une planque, un rapprochement. », même si il est classer NC-17, il vos le coup d'œil. Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire comment vous trouver se chapitre, ce que vous voulez, vos propositions pour des sorts, des potions, d'autres forme de magie…etc. A plus pour la suite. BYE**


End file.
